Blast to the past
by Spinbuster
Summary: When Annabeth dies in the titan war . A devastated Percy ask total exclusion from the godly world. But kronos with the last of his power send percy to the past. There he must survive against the endless monsters that come for him and whats more, the gods are after him. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**ALL RIGHTS GUYS. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY. PROBABLY GOING TO BE A PERCYXARTEMIS. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO UNCLE RICK.**

Percy Jackson was one of the greatest demigods ever to live but he was also the one with the most rotten luck. He lost his mother during the second titan war, Annabeth was killed by the traitor demigod Luke who was hosting the body of Kronos.

When the Olympians entered the throne room they were expecting a fight with Kronos instead they found two dead demigods and an unconscious Percy.

When Percy woke up again he was in the healing quarters of Olympus. The gods were holding a reward meeting. All the cabin counselors were offered godhood and everyone accepted. They were made immortals counselors of their each respective cabin.

Finally his name was announced; "PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. Silence fell to the room. "A great hero must be rewarded. Is there anyone who would deny my son is deserving?" Not a single god protested.

"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson you will have one gift from the gods"

"Any gift?"Percy asked.

Zeus nodded. "I know what you will ask for. The greatest gift, the one we have bestowed upon only the chosen. You will ask for the gift of godhood and a place among the Olympians. But if it is what you want then it shall be given to you."

"No" Percy said without any hesitation.

"What? You would turn down our generous offer." Zeus asked incredulously.

"Yes. I want a gift though, but I want you to swear on river Styx that if it is within your power you would do it no matter what." Percy said.

"Very well" Zeus said "I Zeus the king of Olympians swear on river Styx to grant you your wish as long as it is within our power."

"I want to be left alone. I don't want another god in my life ever again. I am done from the godly world." he said.

Everyone was shocked to hear this. Poseidon looked like he might drown of fear at the thought of his son leaving him.

"But Percy-"Poseidon began.

"No dad I want to be left alone. I want some alone time to get over things which happened during the war. I hold you all to your oath. I want to be free from bonds of Olympus and anything related to it." Percy said.

Poseidon looked at the verge of tears looking at his son who was so distraught at the death of his mother and girlfriend that he did not want to be disturbed from Olympus ever again.

"Are you sure that it is what you want nephew." Zeus asked.

"I am sure I won't regret it again" Percy said.

"Then it shall be given to you. I Zeus announce that Percy Jackson is free from the service of gods. No one will ask you of anything anymore."

"Thank you" Percy said.

The gods flashed out of the throne room and Percy was flashed to his cabin. He instantly fell on his bed thinking about leaving at the first light.

Not a single dream haunted him that night which he found unusual but maybe it was just an effect of his wish. He woke up early and packed his things and went out to slip away quietly. He wanted to leave unnoticed because there were too many memories associated with this place and if someone saw him he was not sure whether he would break down, snap at him or just run away.

He decided that he would go to the creek first to see it one last time. He went to the creek and sat at a rock watching it flow. He didn't know what happened but suddenly he felt extremely drowsy which was weird since he just slept. He knew something was off so he braced himself for the worst.

"Do you thought that you could get away so easily little hero."Kronos voice said in his head.

 _How could it be Kronos?_ Percy thought _I sent his essence back to Tartarus._

"Oh! You did. But did I not say that I would take you down with me even if I am defeated. Retribution is sweet even if it comes at the price of staying in the pit longer that I need to be." Kronos said between evil laughs.

"You can't do anything to me you are powerless here." Percy said.

"I am not powerless little demigod but even if I fade from this world I would not leave the chance to make you suffer for ruining my plans. Be prepared little hero you are going to get the shock of your life." Kronos said.

His head felt nauseous and darkness overtook him to gods know where.

Percy's Pov

When I woke up I instantly looked around myself for any signs of danger. But no one was here, no Kronos, not Kronos voice or any other monster that I thought he would send to finish me while I was defenseless.

Then I looked to my surrounding, to see that I was no longer at the creek. Infact it looked like that I was in some forest and there was no sign of any river to a long distance that I can sense using my powers.

 _Huh! That's weird. Where did he bring me? Perhaps he thinks he will make me die of hunger and boredom in this lone place._ I thought.

I got up cautiously still looking for any sign of danger but there was nothing. I started to move in north direction hoping that I might find someone or something. As I continued to move for some hours I started getting disturbed as simply nothing happened. I know this seems like a lame thought but you see nothing happing to a demigod who is a son of Poseidon while moving through a forest is weird. Monsters find us a tasty treat. So I was wondering why no monster had attacked me, yet.

After some more time walking I came to a clearing. I could see a city in distance, some two miles away. But what shocked me was that its architectural style was Greek. Houses were made in Greek style and some were decorated with arcs. Doric style was the more common that was used here. There were also temples though I couldn't say whose temples they really were. People were busy in the market buying and selling things or so I thought they did.

At first I thought that Kronos sent me in some Greek city that is located in America. _Is there one?_ I asked myself. I decided to go to the city and ask where the hell I was.

As I entered the village I saw that the people also wearied Greek cloths not modern one. I was getting strange looks from the passersby. They looked at my cloths like I was the one wearing strange cloths not them. I decided to ask a man who was passing what place is this.

"Umm... Hello. I just came in can you tell me what place is this?" I asked politely in Greek which I didn't knew why. I just felt like I should.

He looked at me strangely or rather at my cloths. Boy, I was getting tired of that.

"You do look new here judging from your cloths. They look like they are Persian. Our relations with Persia aren't exactly good. This is Thebes by the way." He answered.

My mouth hung open from the declaration. I looked at him to see if he was messing with me but he looked dead serious.

"W... what year is it?" I asked. If it was possible he looked more strangely at me.

"We call this year 2189. You look an outsider, if you are a trader or something from Persia you should meet the king and queen Niobe of the city. They are having a ceremony in honor of Leto." He said before leaving.

I just stood there, _So that's what he did, he sent me back in time to ancient Greece. Well, let's see I am pretty sure the Mycenaean civilization was the first civilization and it started in 2700 B.C. So minus 2700 from 2189, this means 511 B.C. I am never gonna get out of here..._ a crazy idea came to my mind _Hey wait up, a primordial is also a lord of time, and perhaps he may be able to help me get out of here. But first I better do what the guy suggested perhaps I may get some help._ I thought.

The name Niobe sounded familiar but I wasn't able to place it carefully. I made my way to the centre of the city taking in the news and the crazy plan I had just formed.

How was I gonna get his attention, I had no idea. I mean he is a primordial and I am just a little pesky demigod. But he is the embodiment of time itself. I mean he gotta notice that I entered another time and take me to my original time. I doubt he would like the history books changed. I finally reached the place where the ceremony was being held as these thoughts raced my mind.

The priest was praising Leto for being so spectacular that she gave birth to two gods-Artemis and Apollo. The queen's face was tight like she was holding back something she wanted to say very much. As the priest kept going on and on for a long time the queen finally couldn't take it anymore. She burst out

"Oh! You know she isn't that great. I bet I am more beautiful and courageous than Leto. Beside she had two children I have fourteen children."

Thunder rumbled in the distance and I remembered this episode where the queen got her children killed, Chiron was sure to teach us history lessons so that we just might learn from the mistake of others. (Greek Gods anyone?). I tried to run away as I may just alter history by doing something stupid but I was too late. Artemis and Apollo came in a flash, freezing everyone except me and the royal family.

"Nobody is more awesome than us." Apollo said angrily.

He was wearing a modern dress jeans and a jacket with his I pod still on while Artemis was wearing a tunic that ended at her knees. Surprisingly she was in her twenty year old form. I didn't expect that.

They took out their bows and killed the children and the king who tried to attack Apollo whereas the queen screamed in grief and ran away.

Apollo was listening to his iPod when he noticed that I wasn't frozen. He looked at me and then frowned, "Hey, sis am I seeing things or there is a boy standing there and not like all other peoples."

She looked at me and then at my cloths and said "How could it be that you are not frozen in your place and how come you are wearing those cloths? They haven't been invented yet."

" I am a Demigod" I answered nervously.

"That spell was powerful enough to freeze even demigods except those of dad and uncles. This means that you are a child of bigger three gods?" she asked her voice louder with each word.

"Shit." I cursed in English, I began to think of ways to escape from them. If I didn't tell them whose child I was and how come I am wearing these cloths they might take me Olympus which could change history. It can also lead to Poseidon not meeting my mother and then I wouldn't be born so I would fade which doesn't seem that nice.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

I needed a distraction. "I am sorry for this guy" I told them as I hurled water from a nearby fountain towards them and then froze the water.

I found the situation extremely funny, here were two gods who froze the whole city of Thebes and I froze them. I would have laughed right there but watching their expression change in their frozen form I decided better of it and quickly ran away from them towards the outskirts to avoid getting killed by them as they looked mad in the ice.

 **WAS IT GOOD OR BAD. PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **AND I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS TOO. TILL NEXT TIME GUYS.**


	2. The Hunt

**SO, WELCOME BACK GUYS AND GALS. I CAME WITH A NEW CHAPTER.**

 **AGAIN ALL THE RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIODARN.**

Artemis Pov

I felt angry plus annoyed. Here were me and my brother, who statued the city of Thebes and we were ourselves trapped inside ice. How dare that boy freeze us and then run away, I was going to turn him into an animal the first chance I get and then set the wolves after him. I was however helpless at the moment and it was sometime before Apollo melted his ice. Thanks Zeus, he was the god of sun or we might have remained here for a long time.

He came to me and melted my ice too. When I was free the first thing I did was punch him in face. SMASH!

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For not melting the ice with your sun powers earlier. I bet you must forget that you are the sun god." I said.

"No, not really. I was just shocked that he would have the guts to do that. Now we must go to Olympus and inform the gods about what happened here."He said now seriously.

"Yes but it would be embarrassing to say that a demigod was able to overpower us both. How did he do that anyway? He looked like a son of Poseidon and he had water powers too."I said. Apollo look at me.

"Yes, he looked like son of Poseidon and he used water to freeze us which means that he IS a son of Poseidon, there wasn't any doubt about that in the first place." Apollo said.

I nodded and flashed to Olympus. Apollo appeared shortly after me.

Zeus was dozed off on his throne. "Father" I said. Zeus continued to sleep. "FATHER!". Zeus woke up with a start, "That child is not mine, Hera" He blurted out. When he looked at us, he turned red and then regaining his composure asked, "Artemis. Why are you at Olympus?" he asked.

"Father call a council. We have something to announce." I said. He raised his master bolt and fired it towards the sky, today it sent out a blue kind of flare. Gods begin to appear shortly afterward. Once everyone sat on their thrones Zeus began.

"Artemis dear, what do you want to inform the council about?" he asked.

"Umm, well. Today Apollo and I were in Thebes punishing some mortals who were insulting our mother. We turned everyone but the royal family in statues. After we were done with them, we saw a demigod and a powerful one too. Our spell didn't affect him. When we asked him who he was and whose son he was he trapped us in ice." I said.

"Yeah, My iPod all messed up now. He looked like a son of Poseidon and he wearied cloths which are yet to be invented."

Apollo finished. Zeus looked like his eyes were ready to pop out.

Poseidon on other hand looked thoughtful probably counting his children and see if he missed anyone. Athena looked like she was trying to come to a conclusion what this demigod would mean for them and his danger to Olympus.

"If this demigod is this powerful that he could get away from two gods then he is a threat to Olympus. He must be brought to Olympus and he must swear his loyalty to Olympus if he want to live" Zeus boomed.

"Daughter take your hunters and hunt this demigod. I want him to be brought at Olympus." Zeus said. "And also release the people of Thebes."

I groaned in frustration, nodded and then flashed out to my hunters.

I finally got the demigod. We caught his trails at a forest path. Apparently he knows the ways of a hunter because he managed to avoid me for a few weeks. For a male he was good at hiding from me but he was a male after all. He couldn't hide for much longer than that.

She realized that he knew that he was being chased by the hunter and has accelerated his speed. Stupid male, you can't outrun the goddess of hunt. Suddenly they came into an opening and she saw him. He was standing at a cliff looking at the hunters who had him surrounded. I came forward but he didn't look at me or even noticed me which I found irritating. How dare a male mock her and not grumble for his life?

He was still holding no weapon. Then she followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at Zoe Nightshade, her lieutenant with an expression of disbelief like he couldn't believe that she was there.

She decided to make him aware of her presence and stepping forward said "You have done well boy trying to avoid the hunters but Zeus demands your presence at Olympus. Shall you not come yourself I will be forced to make you come to Olympus forcibly."

"I cannot come to Olympus. That may change things in the time to come and you cannot make me come to Olympus for I have bathed in the river Styx. My skills exceed yours. By the time you will have found my Achilles spot I would have defeated you all." he answered quietly as if not sure which tune to talk into.

I knew he was saying the truth. I could feel that. I couldn't risk my hunters and he would massacre them and arrows would be of no use as he is invulnerable. I began to get worried as It would take me time to beat him in close combat and still then I can't be sure and then there is the risk my hunters. I prayed silently to father to send him a present from the sky.

He looked up at the sky and I nearly thought that he might have read my thoughts, but he looked towards a Pegasus that was flying there. His lips formed a smile. Then suddenly his expression changed and he looked like figured something out. He looked at the sky and then back at me.

Just as the bolt came down on him he brought out something a sort of a stick and it grew into bronze sword and raised it above his head. The blade took the bolt and he threw it towards the sea. I was shocked. How could a mere demigod do that?

"Shit. Now I am weapon less." He said, then looked towards Zoe and then at me. He whistled loudly facing the Pegasus and jumped from the cliff. Arrows flew among my hunters but they either missed him as he fell or bounced harmlessly off his skin. I ran to the cliff and saw that he was riding the Pegasus just above the sea. "Of course", I mentally scoffed myself for forgetting, "he is a son of Poseidon he can talk to horses Pegasus included."

I turned back towards Zoe to see that her expression was somewhat between surprised and confused.

"Set up the camp ladies. I need to tell Zeus about the things that happened here and I need to ask you something Zoe". She just nodded.

The hunters began to set up camp and I began to worry about the demigod. He diverted Zeus bolt, I am sure that Zeus would be mumbling somewhere in Olympus about that. And he was a son of Poseidon. How a child of so powerful god could be unnoticed by Olympus and why he wasn't at camp half blood. And to add to it he has Achilles heel and he seemed to know her lieutenant. She has to ask her if she knew who he was and why did she looked so surprised on seeing him.

My tent was set up and I entered my tent. Zoe was already there. I sat across her and tried to see her expression. She had that she did earlier.

"Do you know who the boy was?" I asked.

"No milady."

"Then why did you look like you recognized something about him?"

"Not about him but his sword."

"What about it?"

"It was Anaklusmos. The one that I gave to Heracles to battle ladon."

"How did he came by it?" remembering her story.

"I" don't know milady. But it doesn't bring back good memories."

I nodded "We will keep looking for him then and when we find him you can ask him about that." I said and Zoe nodded.

Percy's Pov

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. First I get stuck in the past, and then nearly get killed by Artemis and Apollo in Thebes and now the hunter are bent on capturing me and probably castrating me. Great it just keeps getting better and better. And I had not improved in the last days when the hunters were after me, my clothes were a mess and they defined dirty. I looked liked that I have been fighting a war for the past weeks, which I was in a sort of way if you call avoiding the hunter war. But seriously it is no easy work, to kill men those girls would even run nonstop from one end to other of Sahara.

I was currently flying over the sea, keeping close to shore as I was deciding where to stop. I had a few drachmas so I decided to buy some cloths to blend in with others. At least I wouldn't be highlighted like a clown. I was still confused where to go but then I decided to go to Athens because I thought that it would be the most unlikely palace for the hunters to come to and I could also do some training of my water powers there. Looking at the circumstances and my conditions with the hunters I was gonna need it. I told my Pegasus about my plan.

"Scion" I learned his name was Scion "take me to Athens."

"As you wish lord."he replied, and shot off towards the skies.

I told Scion to drop me at the outskirts of Athens. Once I landed I looked around any signs of danger. There were seemingly no traps or monsters so I treaded off towards the city. Athens was truly impressive in a way. The architecture fascinated even me and I suck at these kinds of these things.

"If only Annabeth could have seen this." I thought sadly. But she was dead and I need to move on I doubt that Annabeth would like me skulking in the corner like a child of Hades. But that's the problem I am not able move on. Every girl that I met didn't care about me, they only wanted to be with me because I am a son of Poseidon and they would be the spotlight if they would be with me. I absolutely loathed those kinds of girls.

Now, Back to the city. As I looked around city I saw almost each person was with a slave. That's what I hated about ancient civilizations, slavery was legal then and nobody could complain against it. (Fun fact: the slave population was almost equal to the citizen population of Athens, so nearly everyone had a slave).The foundation of Rome too was based on slavery. Watching all those slaves in poor cloths and conditions while their masters live a life of luxury made me sort of angry but if I have to survive I could do nothing to attract attention.

I stopped at a shop and brought some cloths that were fit for hunting as I wasn't gonna stay long in the city so it's no use to buy a robe or something. It was really uncomfortable or at least it seemed to me, the upper part was okay but the lower part reminded of skirts and I wasn't used to showing off my legs _. How do girls wear these sorts of things anyway?_ The sun was already setting in the sky and it was beginning to get dark so I decided to find some lodgings and spend the night there and then go to the forest and discover the full potential of my water powers. I knew that I was still not at my full power as Poseidon had told me before the second titan war at his underwater palace.

I went inside a building that had rooms and was instantly greeted by a lady that looked near her fifties.

"How may I help you?" she asked politely.

"I am looking for a room to stay in the night." I answered.

"So would you like the dinner and breakfast added or would you buy it separately?" she asked.

"I would like to have only my dinner added, I will buy breakfast myself." I told her.

"Okay. Your room is upstairs, take the last one."She told me.

"Thank you." I said. I went upstairs to my room which was numbered six in Greek and when I saw the bed I instantly crashed into it without looking around the room.

I woke up to the sound of knocking after what seemed like only minutes but it was probably some hours. I left the bed and opened the door and a boy of about nine came in bringing my dinner. He left the dinner at my bed and went without another word. I didn't care though. When I saw the food I realized how hungry I was and finished it quickly. After some time the same boy came and took away the dishes. I deduced that the boy must be a slave, after all Athens did have a lot of slave population. I fell on the bed again and started thinking how was I gonna get out of this time and when will I be able to go back home. Home. It looked like it had been years since I came in this time while it has only some a month. Sleep slowly overtook me as I drifted in the kingdom of Morpheus. (Its Morpheus and not Hypnos right.)

I woke up early in the morning. It was still dark outside as I looked outside my window. It must have been about three. I quickly washed my face and changed into my new cloths so now at least I won't be getting strange looks from people. I walked down to see that no one was there. In the dark morning it almost looked deserted. I left the payment on the attendant desk and walked out.

The streets looked deserted. I started to walk to the exit of the city. It was a good long walk to the outside of city. When I was at the border of Athens it looked like five and people were coming out of their home, enjoying the fresh morning.

I searched for a water body and found quite a large lake at the centre of forest. It looked quite remote and I doubted anyone came there. It was some twenty mile deep in the forest. I entered the forest and started towards the lake. I was determined that this time when I confront a god I had a better chance of survival.

 **SO HOW WAS IT GUYS, HOPE YOU LIKE IT. AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. YOU GUYS REALLY MOTIVATED ME. AND THANKS TO COOLVARUN FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER.**

 **TO GUEST: I CORRECTED THAT BC PROBLEM. THANKS FOR PONTING IT OUT.**

 **TO GREAT TOSHIK (HE IS MY CLASSMATE): OH! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW. I WILL TALK TO YOU ABOUT THE STORY IN SCHOOL. AND YOU JUST BLEW MY COVER.**

 **TO AEDRIDON: THANKS FOR TELLING ME THAT.**

 **CHAKOR REULLE: YUP. I GOT PLANS TO UNFOLD.**

 **ALSO MY THANKS TO OTHER REVIEWRS. IF I MADE SOME MISTAKE IN THIS CHAPTER PLEASE POINT IT OUT AND SUGGESTIONS AND CRITICISM IS WELCOME.**


	3. Some questions

**HI GUYS. I HOPE YOU PUT UP WITH ME. HERES THE NEW CHAPTER.**

Artemis Pov-Eleven months later.

It has been eleven months since our last encounter. Eleven months since his trail had gone cold. After he jumped from the cliff and avoided us yet again I knew that he was no common demigod loner. His power was beyond any demigod alive, well maybe except one but he wasn't high on my list. I knew that from the point when I saw him in the city, his power matched that of a minor god.

After the cliff episode, I went to Olympus to report the developments. Zeus looked absolutely furious and kept fumbling about he could a demigod survive his bolt. When the council was told about these things, everyone glared at Poseidon but uncle said that he didn't know even know who they are talking about. He said that currently he has only one daughter at camp half blood and he kept eyes on those who have left camp.

Zeus then looked at Athena and asked her what they should do about it. Even Athena was short of plans but agreed that he should be brought to Olympus at the earliest. The council was dismissed after that.

So after eleven months there was still no sign of him. However the hunt rarely goes about him now a day. His hunt was dropped after some months as they found absolutely no sign of him. Also they had more important matters than to find a boy and he too hasn't showed any activity so the matter left the mind of the hunters.

Father had told me that a quest was established from camp half to find the boy blood and that they had to hunt down some powerful monsters that had escaped from Tartarus.

We were currently in a forest near Athens hunting a draken. There were actually many more monsters but after they were killed the draken decided to flee. He was one of the escaped monsters from Tartarus and we had to make sure that he went there again. The draken was in view of my hunters. Knowing that running would only get him killed sooner or later he bravely decided to fight his way through my hunters. He stopped and turned back and instantly threw some acid toward me. I dodged it and fired an arrow to his eye. It hit him and he opened his mouth to scream only to be filled with more arrows. The dragon turned into golden dust. That was the last of the escaped prisoners and now we can finally have some rest.

"Okay girls that were the last of the monsters. There is a lake some way ahead we can rest there." I said. The girls nodded.

So we went towards the lake, we had only travelled a small distance when a sound came from our left and four demigods came into view. All the hunters had their bows loaded and pointed towards them in an instant. A girl with dark hair and green eyes who looked nearly sixteen came forward. When she saw me she instantly bowed, the other three followed suit.

"Rise. Who are you? And what are you doing in these woods?" I asked.

"I am Dione daughter of Poseidon lady Artemis, and their names are Telesto son of Zeus, Isla daughter of Aphrodite and Celeste son of Hermes. We are the demigod assigned to find the mysterious demigod. I am the leader of the quest. We were just passing through the woods to camp at the nearby lake." she answered.

"We are camping at the lake too. If you want to spend the night there then you have to take the opposite side of the lake. My hunters don't take lightly to boys." I told her.

"As you wish Lady Artemis. I will tell them that." she answered and then went to her companions who nodded when she told them the news. I told the hunters to move on and the demigods fell behind the hunters. After some more walking we came to an opening and what I saw shocked me. In the centre of the lake was the boy we were told to find nearly a year ago and he was shirtless. He seemed to have changed from the last time we saw him. He looked stronger and his muscles were clearly revealed and his skin seemed more tanned. I blushed slightly but quickly hid it before anyone could notice.

His back was turned and he had his head down in concentration. A green and blue aura surrounded him and he seemed oblivious to everything around him. She heard a gasp behind her from the Aphrodite girl, they never could keep their mouths shut. I take former statement back, he wasn't oblivious to the world. As soon as the gasp left her mouth, his concentration broke and the aura surrounding him vanished. He looked towards us first surprised and then annoyed. I thought I heard him curse under his breath.

He went to the opposite shore, picked up his shirt and put it on. Then he started to move toward us. When he was about five yards away he stopped and asked.

"What do you want? Seriously is there no privacy?" I stepped forward and stared at those sea green eyes before answering. "I told you before and I am telling you now. You will have to come to Olympus with me or I will have to make you."

He just smiled and mocked a bow and then said "Make me. I have nothing to do anyways. These last months have been extremely boring."

Before I could answer an arrow loosened, but when it was just about to hit him it stopped in front of him and then dropped. I was shocked and so was everyone. Every time I meet him he seems to have a new kind of power.

"How dare you talk to Lady Artemis like that boy?" she asked this however didn't seemed to affect him much. Phoebe took out her knives and attacked the demigod but he sidestepped her and tripped her making her fall. Phoebe and her anger. He just took some step back as she rejoined us glaring and cursing under breath.

"You should keep your hunters in control, you know." He said. I was too shocked by his calm manners but as much I hated to admit it I knew that he won't give me any information unless I agreed to his terms and I hated that fact. I wouldn't like to get trapped in ice again.

"Fine if you don't want to come to Olympus then you must tell about everything you know or get ready to lose your manhood." I said.

"Okay. I will tell you just everything you need to know but if you swear on river Styx that you won't tell this to anyone and never follow me again." he answered.

"All right. And if you try to flirt with any of my hunters it wouldn't end well for you." I said as I beckoned my hunters to make camp.

Percy's Pov

I was getting pissed about the fact that the hunters always seemed to find me wherever I went. I watched them as they started to make camp. It was a good day for my practice regarding winds. I just learned recently that I could control the winds too because of the vapors present in them. It seemed cool at the beginning but when I actually tried it, it was exhausting. I guess that's because I am not a child of Zeus I need to strain myself more to control winds.

I put my back against a tree closed my eyes and tried to calm the winds without exhausting myself too much but I was interrupted by a cough after some time. I was getting irritated that someone always disturbed me when I am about to succeed. I opened thinking that it was some hunter but there were four demigods staring questioningly at me.

I decided to go polite "Yes?"

"Umm. Hello my name is Dione –"a girl that looked like my sister started but was cut off by another girl that looked like a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Hi. My name is Isla" And she barraged me with question, "What's your name?" "Where are you from?" "Are you single?" After the third question I decided to ignore her and concentrate on possibly my sister.

"You were saying?" I asked her. She gave a glare to Isla and continued.

"We are members of a quest issued by Zeus from camp half-blood. We were told to find a powerful demigod that Apollo and Artemis met in Thebes and that to expect him near Athens. I think that the demigod is you." she said.

I smiled at that "Go on."

"So we were told to bring you to camp half blood from where you will be taken to Olympus." She finished. Looked like Zeus was just as arrogant as he was in future. Always thinking that being the king of Olympus he could order anyone around.

"I will think about whether I will be coming with you or not" I said. A demigod answered to that.

"There is no option for you here" he said.

"And who might you be?" I asked.

"My name is Telesto and I am a son Zeus, better you just do as I say or it wouldn't be too good for you." he said arrogantly like I would cower behind some tree just because he is son of one of a powerful god.

"Really. It wouldn't end well for me? What will you do? Cry to your daddy?" I asked.

"You have challenged the power of the son of Zeus. You will suffer for your ignorance." he said as he unsheathed his sword. He pulled up his sword toward the sky probably to call for a lightning bolt but he was so weak with his powers that I was able to stop him. He looked towards the sky shocked as if he couldn't believe that he was unable to call a bolt.

"I see that Chiron didn't teach you well." I said. He growled and brought out his sword and attacked me.

I brought riptide and blocked his first strike and then kicked him between groin. _That gotta hurt._ He doubled over in pain and bent down rolling on ground. The other one who looked like a son of Hermes said "Cool man. You just beat him in five seconds. It's a world record."

I recapped riptide back into a pen and his mouth hung open. I guess he didn't saw riptide in the pen form the first time I brought it out. "Your sword can change into a small stick? This is the best thing ever." He said.

"As I said, whether I will be coming with you or not will be decided by me not you. Try to attack me again and it won't end well again." I said to them. The son of Hermes didn't seem like he heard me. He looked like he was figuring the best way to steal riptide from me. The son of Zeus was still on ground and the girls just nodded.

At that time a hunter who I had not seen before came and said "Lady Artemis demands you presence." I was pretty sure that that were not exactly Artemis words. I looked towards the camp and saw that it was set up completely. _They are even faster in the past._ I thought. I nodded and she left, probably not wanting to be in boy's presence anymore.

I started to walk towards the biggest tent and as there was no knocking system in a tent, I simply entered. Artemis and Zoe were sitting on either side of the bed. When I entered they both looked up to me. Artemis beckoned me to sit at a chair in front of her. I hesitated at first at the thought of interrogating from both of them but then complied.

"I thought that this conversation was just between me and you." I said to Artemis as I sat down at the chair.

"Yes but I have some questions concerning Zoe and I thought that she better hear the answer. She will leave after that." She said.

"Of course, but first promise me that what I will say will not reach anyone's ear." I said.

"All right. I Artemis goddess of moon and hunt swear on river Styx that whatever you will tell I will remain with me." Thunder rumbled in distance as the oath was sealed. "Your turn." She said.

"I swear on river Styx that I will tell you everything you need to know" I said and again thunder rumbled.

"Now firstly, from where did you got that sword?" she asked.

"It was given to me by my father. I guess you know who my father is by now." I answered.

"How did it reach Poseidon and how was it of him to give?"

"How did it reach Poseidon? That I don't know myself. But if I remember correctly Zoë's mother was a sea goddess and what is of sea always returns to the sea." At this Artemis brow furrowed. She nodded to Zoe who got up and went out.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"I am from a place that has not yet been discovered. It is in the west beyond the sea." I answered.

"There is nothing beyond the sea." She answered.

"I say there is." I answered. She waited deciding whether I was lying or not. As I didn't get blasted to tiny pieces, she assumed I was telling the truth.

"The first time I met you. You were wearing different cloths which haven't been made yet. How did you come by them?" she asked.

"That is something I cannot tell you." I said.

"But you sweared on river Styx. You cannot back up now." She said.

"I sweared that I will tell you everything you needed to know. As you can see that I am still in one piece, you can conclude that you don't need to know that." I answered. She was obviously getting frustrated now.

"How did you become so powerful? The power you have is of no ordinary demigod." She asked.

"I trained myself harder than most demigods after our last encounter so that I can survive next time I meet any paranoid god." I said.

"Did you ever go to camp half-blood?" She asked.

"Both yes and no. In a way yes and in a way no" I answered.

"What sort of an answer is that?" she asked.

"The sort you need to know." I answered. She sighed.

"Last question. What is your name?" she asked.

I was about to answer her with some random name when a voice in my head spoke. _"Orion"._

"Orion" I answered.

 **SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT. REVIEW AND SUGGEST.**


	4. Attack on the Hunt

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long. I was extremely busy even on weekends. I updated when I could find time. So really sorry. Also to clear some confusion, Orion is the Orion. The first man to join the hunt and yada yada. Also Percy didn't get blasted to bit even after swearing on river Styx because the beings that spoke to him was someone powerful, so powerful that he can overpower the Styx. So I might have posted in a hurry so if there's a mistake please point it out. Enjoy.**

Percy's POV

As I came out of Artemis tent, I was trying to analyze was had just happened but instead I was met with the demigods again.

"So, have you decided whether you are coming with us or not?" my sister asked, but I barely registered her words. Was I seeing things or was there a man on the borders of the camp looking at me.

Before I could make an excuse Artemis appeared out of her tent and said, "Of course he is coming. Or if he is not, then we can always take him in chains."

The word chains got my attention and I snapped back at Artemis, "What?" I asked.

"Well, we never had an agreement about not capturing you did we." She answered smirking. I looked back to the place where the man was standing but instead saw empty air there. But as I looked around myself I saw the hunters closing in forming a circle around us.

"No. We did not. But right now I have to find answers to some questions." I answered.

"No. Right now all you have to do is to come to Olympus with us." She said.

I sighed, "Then this means a battle." I said.

"Indeed it does and don't think that your Achilles heel will make you invulnerable to unconsciousness." she answered taking out her hunting knives. As we both got into a stance, the hunters formed a ring around us defining the boundaries of the fight area.

Just as we were about to begin, there was a huge roar of monsters and in an instant monsters from all around the forest rushed towards us. Most of the monsters were dracaenas but there were a draken among them. And it was a sort I had never seen before. The hunters were all too shocked along with Artemis and by the time they will realize what was happening it will be too late to save them.

 **"Help the hunters, Percy. Use the lake."** The same voice spoke in my head again. I was confused at first but then snapped to more important matters at hand.

I sent a wave of tremor at the monsters causing them to instantly stop and in some cases fall. It was another ability I discovered while training, I can cause earthquakes and I personally thought that it was pretty awesome until I discovered that sometimes my emotions can cause me to create some big earthquake and I was sure that there wasn't anything regarding an earthquake destroying Greece in ancient times, so I decided to barely use It and if I had to use it, it should be only in small power.

Back to present. After causing most of the monsters to stop, I willed the water from the lake to form a hurricane. I willed it getting bigger and bigger and then released its force in all the directions causing many monsters to dissolve. Now, most of the monsters that were left either were intelligent enough to duck for cover or in case of those that had really strong defenses like the draken, charge. The hunters and the monsters both got out of their initial shock and charged again. Now that the numbers of monsters were lessened the hunters could fight them off.

But I decided to help them a little again. I formed spears out of water and threw them at the nearest monster and taking out riptide charged at the draken. It was the biggest one I have seen yet over 50 feet long, and that's like bigger than the biggest dinosaurs. Its armor seemed to shine. I instantly threw out the option of attacking at the armor. I decided to try my luck at its underbelly and made sure to not make an eye contact.

As soon as I got in the draken range, it threw acid at me which I dodged and then I slide between its legs and raised riptide. I was hopeful that its underbelly would be unprotected and I could cut it there easily but instead riptide was met with hard scales and bounced harmlessly off them. I was shocked as I never faced a draken who had scales covering his underbelly, usually their underbelly and their mouths are their weakest point but this draken had a plus point.

I decided to try something else. I ran towards the lake, the draken after me, angry with my futile effort to harm him. As I reached the lake, I turned to face the draken. It must have sensed victory and attacked me with its claws. I dodged the blow and willed the water to cover the draken. The draken started to struggle to get away from the water. I started to lower the temperature of the water first zero degree and then to minus temperature. The water froze and the draken stopped. Cracks started to appear on the ice and then it shattered dissolving the draken instantly.

I looked around to see my sister looking at me, mouth open. I wish I had a camera right now because her expressions were downright hilarious.

The hunters had finished the rest of the monsters and were now tending the injured. I saw that there were no deaths and I sighed in relief. I was wondering whether I should just get out while I had time or stay when the voice spoke again.

 **Find Kronos** _._ This ended my indecision and I decided to leave. But to find Kronos I have to go to Tartarus and to go to Tartarus I will have to enter the underworld.

I moved towards Artemis and when her eyes fell on me they intensified. "What do you want now?" she asked angrily as if the monster attack was my plan.

"You owe me one." I said. She started to reply but I cut her off. "Accept it. If it weren't for me a lot of your hunters would have died"

"All right. What do you need that requires my help?" she asked.

"I want to know the location of entrance of underworld" I said. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"You know, if you have a death wish I can help you with that. Dying in underworld will be more painful." she answered.

"Location." I repeated firmly.

She sighed, "It's in a forest near Thrace. That is all I know, you will have to scout out the area by yourself. And also reconsider my offer, I can provide you an easy way of going into underworld. That would be by killing you. It is easier that what you will face in the underworld if you go there alive." She said.

"I have been to underworld and I am perfectly able to take care of myself. Anyway I intend to go deeper than the underworld." I said as I turned and vapor traveled away from the camp.

Artemis Pov

When he said that he intended to go deeper than the underworld, I didn't understand at first what he meant. I mean which place can be deeper than underworld. There is nothing… And then it hit me where he was talking about going to. The one place even gods feared to go. The deepest part of the underworld. Tartarus. What have gotten in that boy? He has a certain death wish. No demigod can go to Tartarus and come back alive. Heck, I doubt even gods would come out sane from that place. He…. I was broken out of my thoughts be Zoe.

"Milady, are you okay?" she asked.

"Why do you ask that Zoe?" I asked.

"You were just staring in the sky and looking troubled. What is it? And where did that boy go. I thought he was going to Olympus." She said.

"It's nothing Zoe. I guess I am just a little sad about the attack. We were supposed to hunt the monster but it seems that they are hunting us." I said ignoring the rest of the question "Is any of the hunter seriously injured. I need to go to Olympus to report the attack on us but first we need to choose a different campsite in case of another attack."

"No milady, nobody is seriously injured. Just some minor injuries that's all. We are ready to move camp. "She answered.

"Good. There is a suitable place deeper inside the forest just some miles away. I will accompany you, then I need to go to Olympus" I said.

"Yes milady" she answered.

Five minutes after that we were on the move, the demigods gone back to camp half-blood to report their quest to Chiron. I was thinking about the boy, what he could possibly achieve in Tartarus except death. It would be a total waste of life. He almost looked like he needed to go there, like it was a necessity. But surely he could not go through Hades realm without him knowing. Hades will stop him surely. _But would he_ , I thought, _he hate all the children of his brothers. If Orion plan to go to Tartarus, then I doubt Uncle Hades would stop him. He will think that it will get him rid of another of his brother's sons._

After some time we came to the place to our new campsite. After the girls set up camp, I decide it was time for me to leave.

"Okay girls, I have some business on Olympus. I am putting Zoe in command. I will be back soon. If any monster attack again doesn't hesitate to ask for help." I said. They all nodded their heads. I flashed to Olympus where Aphrodite was babbling to Zeus to call a meeting. When he saw me he said, "Daughter, so good you have come. Aphrodite was telling me that she has something to announce to the council about you."

"Yes father, call a meeting. I have something interesting to report too." I said. Zeus nodded and fired his bolt. One by one gods started to appear on their thrones. Aphrodite squealed in happiness. What could she have to say to all gods about me I thought, nothing good that I know.

"Now that everyone is here, Aphrodite and Artemis have to say something. Aphrodite you can speak first." Zeus said.

"Oh. Today I saw a man and a handsome one too in Artemis hunt and they even went in Artemis tent. Can you tell me what you were doing alone?" she asked. No surprise there, I expected something like that. Before Zeus could say anything I started.

"Yes that is partially what I intend to report. Today we decided to make camp near a lake in Athens and we again saw the said demigod we were supposed to find. We were joined by the campers too. We were in the tent alone because I wanted to question him and he didn't wanted anyone to know anyone about him. He said his name was Orion." I said.

"What happened then? Why isn't he here then?" Zeus asked.

"I am coming to that. After I finished questioning him we were attacked by monsters. He helped us fight the monsters and then asked for the location of the underworld. He also said that he wanted to go deeper than the underworld. Before I could stop him he vanished into thin air." I said.

"Deeper than the underworld. Where would that be?" Zeus asked.

"Tartarus" I answered. The temperature of the room seemed to have dropped by ten degrees.

"Tartarus. He is mad. No one can go to Tartarus and come back alive. Not even a god." Zeus said.

"I do not doubt it but I think that's where he intends to go nonetheless." I said.

"Hermes, go to Hades. Tell him to double the security in the underworld. That demigod should not reach Tartarus. He could be a spy for an enemy. I want that demigod before he reaches Tartarus." Zeus said.

"Yes father" Hermes answered and flashed out.

"Unless that demigod is found I want all the gods to look for him." Everyone nodded their heads. "If that is all then this meeting is adjourned" Zeus said. Everyone flashed out.

 **So how was the chapter review and tell.**


	5. Underworld

**Hey guys, long time no see. Yeah sorry about that. But anyways here's the new chapter. ENJOY!**

 **All rights to rick riodarn.**

Percy Pov

Right now, I was wishing that Artemis had been a little more specific about the location. I had been searching for the entrance for the past week but the only thing I found was monsters and more monsters. I was wondering if I was a child of Hades how much of a work it would be for me. I needed to think like a child of Hades but I don't know what they did when they wanted to enter the underworld. Maybe they just shadow traveled there but I can't and vapor travel won't work because it doesn't work on places I have never been. I was regretting not spending a little more time with Nico.

Currently I was just camping in the forest, if you could call just sitting on a tree camping and I was getting mighty bored. There were not even any monsters attack for some time now as they learned not to disturb me in the first few days and there were no interesting leads so I was just left to think. To think how can I get out of this mess? It was also getting increasingly difficult to remain undetected from the gods. They seem to be on high alert regarding me and I frequently saw two, three gods in my short stay here. Looks like Zeus wants me on Olympus at any cost.

They must have redoubled their effort because Artemis would have told them about my suicidal plan _. What did I expected from a man hating goddess anyway?_ I asked myself. And an Olympian none the less. Of course she would have told the Olympians about me. But a part of me had hoped that she wouldn't anyway.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a sound some distance away from me. My senses went on red alert. By the aura the person was giving off I got the impression that the person was an Olympian. Great, my fourth encounter in a week. I decided to see who it was and followed the sound. When I reached the source, I saw a man with sandy hairs. Definitely Hermes.

He started off straight in the forest. I noticed that he wasn't walking randomly but he seemed to have a location which means that he wasn't here searching for me. He was the god of messengers too which means that he must have got a message for someone.

 _Wait. What sort of message needed to be delivered in a forest?_ I thought. Then it came to me. Of course with me trying to go to Underworld, Hermes must have come to Hades to tell him to reinforce his security so that I wouldn't be able to do what I intend to. _Good. Now I just need to follow him and I will reach Underworld_ , I thought.

I started to follow him, careful not to arouse suspicion. After living for more than a year in forest I learned how to walk unnoticed like a hunter and not to leave a trail. Hermes stopped in front of a cave and then entered it. I watched from the mouth of the cave as Hermes walked to the end of the cave and kept walking. Suddenly he vanished in the wall. _Nice security measure,_ I thought sarcastically. I waited for some time and then I too walked to the end of wall.

Experimentally I put my hand on the wall. It passed right though it as if it was liquid. I closed my eyes and walked towards it and when I opened them I was in the Underworld. I walked towards the fields of Asphodel. Cerberus was nowhere to be seen and neither did I saw Hermes or felt his aura, which bothered me. It was a little too obvious trap.

 _Next step? Sprang the trap._

I entered the fields of Asphodel and looked for the tunnel that led to Tartarus. After some time I finally saw it. It was just the same as I remembered it. Now to think of it, the underworld was mostly the same as in future too. I was about to walk towards it when I heard the sound of teleporting some distance back and felt the presence of some familiar gods.

So, this is the trap. A little simple but effective.

"Stop, demi-." CLANG! It was all Zeus was able to speak before with inhumane speed I took out riptide and threw it at the king of the gods. I speed it up with the moisture present in the air. It wasn't anything lethal, but I threw it with such speed that the king of gods barely had time to block it. And even after blocking my strike, he fell back on his butt because of the mere force.

I dashed off just as soon as riptide left my hand to the tunnel. The other gods were either helping Zeus back to his feet or were too shocked at the fact that a demigod attacked the king of gods. Quite suddenly I felt Hades presence and before I knew it he sent some of his black godly power at me. I didn't had the time to dodge so in a desperate attempt I broke up in vapors just enough that the godly power passed me and then I hurriedly put myself back together and continued running as if nothing has happened.

" **Hurry Percy."** The voice said in my head. Yeah great advice, like I didn't know that. I entered the tunnel and tried not to fall because of the rough ground as I sped up. I could hear angry yells of the gods demanding that I stop or else be ready for Tartarus. Idiotic gods, that's where I am going, I came to an opening and I could see the abyss. It still radiated evil, and the cold wind coming from it just added to the effects.

I was near the edge of the abyss and I could hear the god's footsteps. They were near.

 _It's now or never_ I thought as I jumped. The gods just in time to see my deed.

Artemis POV

It's been just one day after the meeting and the hunt was currently still located at the same place. It was getting boring for the hunters and they wanted to go out to the monsters and get some revenge. But it wasn't wise, as I couldn't take another episode like last time. What if in their rashness they get themselves killed?

I looked up to the sky and saw a massive energy streak. That would be Zeus calling the gods. I got up and flashed to Olympus.

It was the usual, Zeus and Poseidon were yelling at each other about who knows what, Dionysus was passed out on his throne, Ares was playing with his psp, Apollo was with his precious iPod, Aphrodite was putting on some makeup and Athena was reading a book.

Zeus however quickly saw me approaching and settled in his throne and Poseidon followed suit.

"Well now that Artemis is here, let's start the meeting. As all of you know that we have a rouge demigod on the loose, and he is identified as a son of Poseidon. According to Artemis he plans to go to Tartarus. Now nobody will go to that place, so the only logical explanation for this would be that if he was a spy for the enemy. With all the information we have I can conclude with three things."

"Which are?" it was Athena who asked this.

"Hades must be warned. As this demigod will be most likely trying to enter his realm. Hermes you will tell this to Hades after this meeting is over. Now as for second thing, this demigod, he is proving to be more and more dangerous. As our previous attempts in capturing him have failed, I suggest that we need to form a plan not search for him randomly. And we know his next location which will make it easier. Athena here has a plan." Zeus asked.

Athena thought for a moment and then said, "As the most common entrance to the underworld is located in Thrace, he will be sure to go there. We should send some gods to search for him there and if they feel his presence they must be sure to not alert him about it or else he might change positions. Sometime after it, Hermes will deliberately teleport near his position and lead him towards the underworld. Assuming that the demigod would not have discovered it first, he will follow Hermes. After Hermes will lead him there, he will tell us and we will come to underworld after Hermes or Hades will grant us permission to enter. With so many gods, I doubt he will be able to escape." Athena finished. This plan passed over the head of Ares, Dionysus and Apollo who was still listing to his iPod like a bouncer. Zeus however approved and beamed like it was perfect which it was, well mostly.

"Now for the third thing, the repeated attack on Artemis hunter signifies that monsters are becoming more bold or stupid. Whichever it is, it is becoming more and more difficult for the hunters to roam the wilderness. What you need daughter is a guardian and it should be a male." Zeus said.

My eyes started to bug out as he said it. "You know it father as well as I do that my hunters don't need protection or either a guardian. And even if I take a guardian I will not take a male in the hunt." I said.

"I fully understand your concern daughter but considering the number of attacks on the hunt a you do need to take a guardian even if you don't want to accept it. It is your pride talking not you. Who knows that if another attack happens, you might even lose some of your hunters. I know how much they mean to you and I don't want to see you sad. It is for your own good. And I am sorry but it needs to be a male because male demigods are more powerful." Zeus said.

"But-"I was cut off by Zeus. "You have a week's time daughter, find a male guardian in that time or else I shall choose him." Zeus said. I knew that if I tried to fight fathers ruling further he would just choose one of those disgusting males and appoint them as guardian right now. I need to find a tolerable male within a week or risk putting up with one of flirtatious male like Apollo and I don't need a male like Apollo in the hunt.

 **So how was it guys. I just wrote it hurriedly so it might not be as good as the others. Review and tell me if there's any mistake and also if you got any ideas you can post it in the reviews too.**

 **SB**


	6. Alexis?

**How are you guys doing? I got a new chapter for you. Review and tell me your ideas.**

 **All rights belong to rick riodarn.**

Previously

"Now for the third thing, the repeated attack on Artemis hunter signifies that monsters are becoming more bold or stupid. Whichever it is, it is becoming more and more difficult for the hunters to roam the wilderness. What you need daughter is a guardian and it should be a male." Zeus said.

My eyes started to bug out as he said it. "You know it father as well as I do that my hunters don't need protection or either a guardian. And even if I take a guardian I will not take a male in the hunt." I said.

"I fully understand your concern daughter but considering the number of attacks on the hunt a you do need to take a guardian even if you don't want to accept it. It is your pride talking not you. Who knows that if another attack happens, you might even lose some of your hunters. I know how much they mean to you and I don't want to see you sad. It is for your own good. And I am sorry but it needs to be a male because male demigods are more powerful." Zeus said.

"But-"I was cut off by Zeus. "You have a weeks' time daughter; find a male guardian in that time or else I shall choose him." Zeus said. I knew that if I tried to fight fathers ruling further he would just choose one of those disgusting males and appoint them as guardian right now. I need to find a tolerable male within a week or risk putting up with one of flirtatious male like Apollo and I don't need an Apollo in the hunt.

Now- Artemis POV

I nodded in a barely controlled anger.

"And now it's time to execute our plan. Apollo, Ares and Dionysus go search for this demigod in Thrace and if you find him do not give him the impression that you know he is there. Hermes go to the Underworld and inform Hades about it. If that is all, then the council is dismissed." I flashed out to my hunters as soon as Zeus said that.

Immediately Zoe came to my side, her expression showed that she was worried, "Milady, what happened in the council?"

"Gather the hunters Zoe. I have an announcement." I replied. After all the hunters were gathered I started, "Girls, I am afraid I have bad news, but it's the order of Zeus so we cannot go against it." Everyone started whispering among themselves, wondering.

"Zeus has ordered me, considering the recent attacks on hunt that I need to find a guardian." I said nervously. There were instantly contradictions and grunts from hunters.

"Milady we don't need a guardian, we are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves." Phoebe tried. Zoe still didn't said anything and was watching me carefully, "There's more milady?"

I took the courage to say, "Zeus has ordered that the guardian needs to be a male." SILENCE. Everyone was watching me as if to wait for me to burst out laughing and tell them that it was a joke. When I didn't, all pandemonium broke loose. There were uproars of protest, this time Zoe was the loudest, "We don't need a male in our hunt. There aren't supposed to be a male in the hunt. Zeus is being paranoid." Thunder rumbled in distance expressing its displeasure on being called paranoid.

"QUIET." Everyone stopped complaining, "I don't like this anymore than you do but we can't go against Zeus order. He has threatened to appoint the guardian himself if we don't comply or fail to find a guardian in a week. We need to find a tolerable male within a weeks' time. It would be good if you don't shoot any male that you see from now on. "

"But-"

"No buts Zoe. It's not my choice. Now go all of you, back to your work." I replied. Cursing and grunting they went back to work.

One week later- last day of appointing a guardian.

Our one week was nearly out and still I was unable to find a tolerable male. It was frustrating. We didn't found a single male who can be classified as tolerable. All of them are the same. The mood of the hunt was tense. They were not as cheerful as they used to be. I felt a presence enter the camp. I looked around to find Hermes waiting impatiently.

"What is it Hermes?" I asked.

"Zeus has asked me to tell you that Athena's plan worked. He has called most of the gods to capture him. Don't worry about the invitation, that's taken care of." Hermes replied. I simply nodded and teleported to Olympus along with Hermes. I found only Zeus, Apollo, Athena, Ares and Poseidon there. Of course, only gods who are good warriors will be coming. Five powerful Olympian and including me and Hermes seven. He's got no chance to escape.

"Artemis, we have been waiting for you. Now everyone is present lets be off." Zeus said. I teleported to underworld along with the others and was surprised to find that I could. Looked like Uncle Hades gave a formal invitation to the Olympians.

We reappeared in fields of asphodel. The boy was some yards in front of us. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, his back to us sensing most of the Olympians present. I smirked inwardly thinking how massively he was screwed. Seven gods against one demigod. No chance.

"Stop demi-"CLANG. One second Zeus was saying and the other he was on his butt some distance back. Ares and Hermes were helping him back on his feet while the rest of us were too shocked to move. He was so fast that even I was not able to catch his movement.

But it didn't seem to affect Orion, who took off towards a cave. Hades appeared and shot some of his godly power but it passed right through him.

"Follow him."Zeus barked when he was on his feet again. Every god started running after him, yelling to stop. The tunnel was quite steep and rough so I had to be careful not to trip.

The tunnel ended and we came in a clearing only to witness Orion jump in an abyss that definitely led to Tartarus.

Percy POV

Boring. That what it was. I have been falling for hours or was it weeks. I don't know. I should have worn a watch when I came in the past. But what's done is done. But it was still boring so I decided to strike conversation with the voice in my head.

"So, any idea how long will be we falling? I am getting tired of being airborne for so long." I asked.

 **Not long. Just some time more.**

"In all the time you spoke to me, I never asked your name. What is it?"

 **I don't have one. Why don't you give me one?**

"What's your gender?"

 **That's for you to find.**

"All right then I am calling you Alexis."

 **Ok with me.**

"So who gave you the address of my head anyways?"

 **Oh no one important. You just became a little famous after you defeated Kronos. I decided to come and see for myself.**

"You know I am from future? Can you help me go back?" I asked curiously.

 **Yes and a lot more. And as far as help is concerned I AM helping you.**

"No offence but helping me by bringing me to Tartarus?"

 **Exactly.**

"Great help it is too. What exactly are we gonna do here?"

 **And I thought you know. Why, we are gonna take a stroll down here, survive, follow a path and then have a little conversation with your grandfather**.

"But why do we need to talk to Kronos?" I asked.

 **Intel. Before taking any step regarding sending you to future we need to have Intel from Kronos.**

"And how am I gonna get that. I can't just go to him and say "Hello grandpa, can you answer some of my question concerning you powers?" or can I?"

 **No you are going to him as a demigod who is not wanted at camp half-blood. Abandoned you might say. You will say that you have heard rumors of him rising and that you have come to join him. Try to get as much information as possible after that we can plan your next move.**

"Just how do you know so much?"

 **I just do. And on that bright note there is Tartarus and the river of misery. Use it to you advantage but don't let its water touch you. The spirits will tempt you but try to keep your mind empty.**

True to Alexis words the wall of the abyss suddenly vanished and I was falling in an open place. It stretched forever as far as I could see. Down below I could make out a river. If it was indeed the river of misery then I would like to be out of it as soon as I hit it. I tried to steer myself near the bank of the river and as soon as I was near enough, I willed it to cover me but keep me dry.

Just as I was covered in its water there were cries of people. People who were anything but miserable. I tried to empty my mind just as Alexis has instructed and willed the water to take me to its bank. It seemed to take a long time or maybe it was just the sound in my head and their constant nagging to join them which made it look like a long time.

I sighed in relief as I stumbled on ground.

 **You know you could just have used vapor travel.** He sounded amused.

I scowled, "You shouldn't have said that I use the river to my advantage. It made me concentrate on river instead of thinking about vapor travel."

 **Oops. My bad.**

"Don't do that again. Now where do I go?"

 **Go straight. There will be another river. Follow the river till I say so and then go left.**

"Okey- Dokey." I answered as I walked away from the river of misery. It was exhausting to just be in this place. The air was difficult to breath and the ground was like broken glass. This place was sapping my strength but slowly like it wanted me to die painfully. The few monsters that came into my path were easy enough to kill and were destroyed by riptide but after some time I felt like my body weight has increased twice. I wondered if some powerful monster decided to attack now would I be lucky enough to survive.

I wondered how long it has been since I entered Tartarus. I doubt it has been more than some hours and already I felt so weak.

In distance now, I could see a little bright red color. Coming closer I saw that it was a river. A river of fire.

"What now Alexis?" I asked.

 **Drink**

"Umm… Drink fire?"

 **Yes! This is the underworld equivalent of ambrosia and nectar. Drink it and you will feel your energy returning.**

"Will it taste like fire?"

 **Perseus Jackson! If you care for your life you will have to drink this.**

Reluctantly I put my hands in the river and scooped some fire and drank it. It tasted worse than gasoline, but I could see my cuts fading and some of my energy returning. Wait how did I had cuts in the first place don't I have the curse of Achilles.

 **The curse of Achilles doesn't work in Tartarus. It's the kingdom of a primordial and everything here works according to his will. Now follow the river**

This time I complied without any complaint. Drinking fire whenever I felt the need arise. This time I didn't faced any monsters which I was quite happy with. After treading for what looked like hours Alexis finally spoke.

 **Now go left.**

He suddenly sounded like he meant some serious business. I took my last scoop of fiery water which somewhat reenergized me and went left. After some time the terrain started to change and became rocky and I found myself having difficulty at keeping my previous pace partly because of terrain and partly because of weakness. However good that fire might have done me, it still was water not actual food which I was in desperate need of.

Suddenly I could feel the power of a deity coming from all around me. It felt like it was more powerful and ancient than the gods.

 **This is it.**

 **So how was it? Anyways I got a review regarding my speech verbs and I hope that this improves it.**

 **And to another reviewer whose name I couldn't put right now. I mean Greek gods as in book by rick riodarn. And to know who is speaking to him, stay tuned.**

 **SB**


	7. Percy gets an offer

**ALL rights belong to Rick Riodarn**

Percy's Pov

PREVIOUSLY

Reluctantly I put my hands in the river and scooped some fire and drank it. It tasted worse than gasoline, but I could see my cuts fading and some of my energy returning. Wait how did I had cuts in the first place don't I have the curse of Achilles.

 **The curse of Achilles doesn't work in Tartarus. It's the kingdom of a primordial and everything here works according to his will. Now follow the river**

This time I complied without any complaint. Drinking fire whenever I felt the need arise. This time I didn't faced any monsters which I was quite happy with. After treading for what looked like hours Alexis finally spoke.

 **Now go left.**

He suddenly sounded like he meant some serious business. I took my last scoop of fiery water which somewhat reenergized me and went left. After some time the terrain changed and became rocky and I found myself having difficulty at keeping my previous pace partly because of terrain and partly because of weakness. However good that fire might have done me, it still was water not actual food which I was in desperate need of.

Suddenly I could feel the power of a deity coming from all around me. It felt like it was more powerful and ancient than the gods.

 **This is it.**

NOW

This place radiated even more evilness than other parts of Tartarus and the temperature was an all time low here.

"Ah. What do we have here? A demigod?"

I recognize that voice. It was Kronos. I looked around but there was no one. The voice came from all around the place.

 _It's just his consciousness. It's just his consciousness; he can't do any real harm._ I reminded myself constantly but it was useless, I still trembled when he spoke. I steeled my nerves and then kneeled. Oh how I hated this, I really wish that he could have a body right now, at least then he won't be all around the place and I would be able to land a few punches on his face.

"My lord Kronos, my name is Orion and I am a son of minor sea deity. I have heard rumors from some of the monsters that you are planning to rise and take revenge on the Olympians. I want to join you." I said.

"Why do you want to join me Orion? Why not fight for the Olympians?"

"My lord, the Olympians do not care for children of minor gods. As soon as I entered camp half blood, I was thrown in Hermes cabin. The gods do not care about me." I explained.

"Oh they don't do they PERSEUS JACKSON."

I froze. He knew. I walked to my death.

"Did you think that I wouldn't know? That I wouldn't know that I sent you here in the past for ruining my plans. I am the titan of time. You were a fool to come here. It was easier to come but it will be impossible to get out." Kronos said. I raced my mind on how to escape from here. Now I remembered that I didn't came with a plan on how to get out of Tartarus.

"My brothers are quite bored here with nothing to do. You will provide them good entertainment before dying." Kronos finished. Now, my survival instinct kicked in just as three Titans- Krios, koios and Iapetus materialized in front of me. I pulled out riptide and held it.

Three big titans fully armored against me without any armor and only a sword. Good thing I still have the curse of Achilles but it wouldn't protect me from the injuries here, perhaps I still have the skills.

"So you are the demigod that Kronos brought from future. Well it will be fun playing with you." Iapetus said evilly swinging his spear in the air.

"He doesn't look like much though." Krios said.

"Let's have a little fun." This was form Koios.

 **Don't worry Percy. You have fought titans before, you could do it now. Iapetus is your biggest problem, he is quite good fighter. Keep them busy while I find a way to get you out of here.**

Easier said than done. Nonetheless I took a defensive stance.

"Come on then, what are you waiting for? Is your weight hampering you?" I taunted. Bad mistake!

In an instant all the three titans were upon me, Iapetus with his spear, koios with a sword and Krios with twin swords. I dodged koios and Krios as they both attacked me and engaged Iapetus. Spear versus sword. I slashed with riptide but it was blocked by Iapetus. He had advantages over me with his spear. It was quite long which means he can attack me from some distance whereas I have to close in the distance to attack.

Koios attacked me from left and Krios from right but I took a step backward and they slammed into each other, I took this opportunity and jumped upon koios and leaped towards Iapetus who was in front. He raised his spear in my direction hoping to pierce me but I rolled in mid air and cut off the top of Iapetus spear.

He growled. I attacked again hoping to deliver the killing blow but he was fast, he dodged all my attacks. By now the two titans were coming to their senses after their concussion. I didn't have a lot of time left, so I tried something different. I controlled the molecules in air and willed them to push Iapetus in my direction. It worked. The air pushed Iapetus and he was momentarily thrown off balance, I drew riptide in a deadly arc that claimed Iapetus neck. Ichor spilled from his now severed neck staining my cloths. The body of the titan dissolved in golden dust but the head remained.

Seeing their brother fall, the other two titans were somewhat between wariness and absolute fury. Their attacks became more powerful and I found it difficult to keep up. I was thrown into complete defensive hoping against all hope to keep my body in one piece.

 **Buckle up Percy.**

I didn't. "What?" Too late. I could feel my body dissolving and being taken to some other place. The last thing I saw before I was teleported was koios and krios lunging at me.

Artemis Pov

We were camped in Thebes and it was the last day of finding a guardian and still we were unable to find one. It was about eleven in night and the deadline was until midnight. After the events at the underworld, I instantly came back to the hunt. I did not have the time to listen to Zeus rambling. Orion resigned his fate when he jumped into Tartarus. There was nothing there but death and even Zeus accepted that he would be dead in some time.

The hunters were sleeping but I couldn't find any sleep knowing that we will have a male guardian and that too of Zeus choice. He will probably choose one of his sons. And all of his sons are arrogant, upstart, pompous, and massive flirts. I was walking when I reached a river. It was flowing smoothly and peacefully and was calm. I wasn't, but this was one of my favorite spots in this place and it always calmed me down a little bit. I sighed.

"Can't sleep?" a voice asked. I turned around to see Zoe.

"No. What about you Zoe?"

"Same here. The thought that Zeus will be appointing our guardian put shivers through my spine." Zoe replied shuddering.

"Do not give up hope Zoe." I replied.

"With all due respect Artemis, but it's only some hours from the deadline and I doubt that we can find a tolerable male in that time."

"Opportunity may yet present itself."

But the truth I was just as optimistic in this matter as Zoë. It was unlikely given the amount of time left and the fact that despite trying for the whole time we were unable to find a good male. It was not like that a man will come right to us and say that he wants to join us. Whatsoever a peaceful silence followed. The scene around us was so beautiful and peaceful. The moon seemed to enhance the beauty of the river in front of us and the sound of various animals added to the effect.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I barely noted the ground tremble ever so slightly. However just as I was about to dismiss it as a small tremor, I felt three presences coming from the river. I instantly grabbed Zoë's arm and dragged her behind the bushes to hide. "Someone or something is coming." I answered to her questioning look. "Someone powerful."I added.

An eerie silence followed and I was having second thoughts if I actually felt the presence or I was just hallucinating it. I was about to get up when suddenly someone was shot high about ten meter in the air out of the river. The person landed with a loud thud face first on our side of the river. I figured it was a male by the shape of the body. He groaned and muttered something that I was unable to catch and rolled over. And to my utter astonishment, it was Orion. Didn't he jumped in Tartarus and should be dead.

There were two more splashes from the river and two Titan's whom I recognized as krios and koios shot out in the air and landed on their backs on the other side of the rivers. This was interesting to say the least. It would help me understand the potential that the demigod posses and I might need to offer him the place as Guardian, if he survived that is, I don't have many choices in the matter anyways and I was in no condition to bargain. And if he defeated the Titans he would prove his potential too.

"How are two Titans here?" Zoe asked.

"Hush Zoe. Just wait and watch what happens." I answered. This will be good. Orion got up just at the same time as the two Titans and quickly scanned his surroundings while keeping his sword in position. His eyes lit up just as he saw the river and then his lips graced in a smile. He refocused his attention back to the Titans.

"Give up, you two. You are in my home turf now, there's no way you can defeat me here when you failed to do so in Tartarus."

"Tartarus? What is he talking about Artemis?" Zoe asked nervously next to me. She had the right to be. Zoe was still new compared to her old hunters and recently gained the rank of lieutenant after her previous lieutenant Adriana died Giant war some years back. She was trying to be up to the task but I know that it was still hard. Albeit to that she still has to gain a lot of experience and she's afraid of going to camp half blood because of my brat of a brother Heracles.

"We will kill you demigod and painfully and slowly too for killing Iapetus." Krios said.

"Your choice then." Orion answered simply. Krios and koios charged but as soon as they neared the bank, Orion thrust out his hand and the a huge ice spike shout out of river and impaled koios nearly snapping him in half from his abdomen. Krios unfazed by this pushed forward and jumped across the river, how did he managed this I had no idea as the river was quite wide.

The titan and the demigod clashed, krios slashed and hacked with his dual swords while Orion deflected or dodged them with the same speed and efficiency. This exchange went on for some time and whereas the titan was getting tired Orion didn't break a sweat maybe because he was near a river. I guess that krios being imprisoned in Tartarus for some millenniums was just out of practice.

Without a warning Orion deflected one of the blow and launched into offensive without warning with such speed that immediately krios was forced to give ground. He kept pushing him back towards the river until with a flick of his sword he pushed krios both knifes back exposing him. Quickly getting close he punched him in face, the Titan lost his balance and with a slash krios hand was detached from his wrist.

Krios dropped his other dueling knife and grabbed his severed hand. Orion kicked him in the legs and krios was on his knees with a sword to his throat.

"Any last wishes Titan?" he asked.

"None that you could fulfill little demigod. But remember this, you will never get back where you came from. You can forget your home for good." Krios answered.

"We'll see." And with that krios head was severed from his shoulders in a fluid motion and he dissolved in dust. Orion recapped his pen and closing his eyes stood for some time like that before opening them suddenly alert. He walked a little towards us and then looked at where I hid.

"Who's there? Show yourself." He demanded in a loud voice. I looked towards Zoe and already I could see a little fear in her eyes. She definitely didn't saw him fighting Titans last time and that could change a whole lot of things. I gave a small nod to tell her to come out of her hiding place.

The instant he saw me he bowed, "Lady Artemis." He greeted. Maybe this time he guessed that we weren't here to bind him in chains and take him to Olympus or whatever. Just that I liked him like this.

"You were supposed to be in Tartarus." I started dumbly. Why did I do that?

I saw him frown, "I got out and I will say that the trip wasn't as fruitful as I wanted it to be."

"Well the main part is that you just became the first person to go in there and come out well and sane."

"Um... well I guess that means a lot coming from you." He replied a little wary.

"Wait, what do you mean he came from Tartarus?" Zoe put in.

"What do you want with me anyways Lady Artemis. I guess that this is not some friendly chat." Orion asked. Good thing that he came straight to the point.

"I have a offer to make." I said.

"And what's that?"

"I want you to be the Guardian of the Hunt." I finished.

 **So how was it guys, Review.**

 **And as for some question that will arrive from this. No Percy did not become all powerful. He was only able to defeat the titans because the gods defeated them only some millenniums back and they were still weak form their initial defeat. And Percy has gained some awesome power while he trained for nearly a year. They will be revealed in next chapters.**

 **And no Percy won't be a bad Orion, he will be a good Orion. And about dying, we'll see about that.**

 **SB**


	8. Accepted or declined

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIODARN.**

 **I OWN THE PLOT.**

Percy's Pov

Previously

"You were supposed to be in Tartarus." I started dumbly. Why did I do that?

I saw him frown, "I got out and I will say that the trip wasn't as fruitful as I wanted it to be."

"Well the main part is that you just became the first person to go in there and come out well and sane."

"Um... well I guess that means a lot coming from you." He replied a little wary.

"Wait, what do you mean he came from Tartarus?" Zoe put in.

"What do you want with me anyways Lady Artemis. I guess that this is not some friendly chat." Orion asked. Good thing that he came straight to the point.

"I have an offer to make." I said.

"And what's that?"

"I want you to be the Guardian of the Hunt." I finished.

Now

At first I couldn't process what Artemis said. I just stared at her for some time, almost expecting her to suddenly say, gottcha. But I knew it well that Artemis doesn't joke around.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is that I want you to be our Guardian." Artemis repeated once again.

"Why would you need a guardian and a male no less? And why should I accept your offer, last I remembered you lead a band of man hating girls and I don't think the experience would be very nice."

"Zeus has ordered me to take a male guardian, I don't know his exact reasons but he has told me that he wants it because the numbers of attack on the hunt has increased . I hate him for this." Artemis answered, "And as I remember Zeus doesn't like your guts very much. He wants you to be brought to Olympus in chains where he will decide your fate. By joining the hunt you can escape his judgment and I would get a little revenge."

That seemed like a very tempting offer, however I wanted to remain in one part for the rest of my life and if I joined there may be a chance of contradiction. Heck, I already had a lot of titans on me and dealing with some more gods doesn't matter that much. I was about to say no when Alexis decided otherwise.

 **Accept the offer, Percy.**

 _What? And go through torture through the rest of my remaining life._

 **Think! Percy. The gods in this time are a lot more powerful than in future because of the city states praying to them and the titans are weaker than what you faced in future. If Zeus decided to get serious in your matter you will be dead. You may evade them for some time but finally they will catch you and who know what he might decide to do. Accept the offer and you will be safe from the gods.**

 _But-_

 **No buts, Percy. Trust me, didn't I got you out of Tartarus.**

 _Yes but you were the one who got me there in the first place. Besides I had to deal with three titans myself._

 **That doesn't matter beside think of it. The pros outweigh the cons. And-**

 _Fine. Fine. I will accept, just don't give me a lecture._

 **Good.**

"Very well, lady Artemis. I accept your offer." I said.

"But we can't accept him as a Guardian milady. We resolved that we will find a tolerable male, for all we know he might be putting up a façade." Zoe injected hurriedly. Well this Zoe is certainly different. Although the thoughts are same, she sounds less confident and a little weak. I guess that she is still new to the hunt and getting used to the idea.

"We have no choice for now Zoe, and I doubt he is putting up a façade. If he would have any vile thoughts running in his mind, I would have known by now and besides he needs to take some oaths and only then he will be allowed in the hunt."Artemis replied.

"Wait you can read my thoughts?" I asked Artemis, to which she nodded, well that's creepy but, "Well that's good to know. And what oaths are you talking about."

"If you want to join the hunt, you will have to swear on river Styx that you will dedicate your life to the protection of the hunt and that you will not in any way try to flirt with my hunters. If you do, it will result in immediate death."

"Is that all?" Another nod from Artemis, "Okay then, I swear to abide by those terms. To dedicate my life to the protection of the hunt and never in any way to flirt with any of the hunters." Thunder rumbled in the distance. Wow now I am slave, but at least I get to live.

"I think this solves our problem, Zoe. It's almost midnight, I need to go to Olympus and inform Zeus that we found our Guardian. His expression will be worth seeing when he will know that it is you. For now stay here and keep an eye on him Zoe." Artemis ordered and flashed away.

When only Zoe and I were left, I saw her stiffen and getting nervous. She probably wasn't used to be in company of men. To ease her and my own nerves, I walked to the river and stood there closing my eyes.

I could tell any living being in a forty mile radius because of the presence of water in their bodies. This didn't take much time to learn as I could always sense water but the difficult part was differentiating between humans, animals and monsters. That took some time but it became easy after some practice. I could sense the hunters camp some distance behind but nothing out of unusual.

"Why did you accept to become the Guardian?" Zoe questioned suddenly and I was broken from my area sweep that and the fact that she spoke to me surprised me.

"To put it simply Zeus wanted to kill me. Well he actually said that he wanted me to be brought before Olympus but I know enough of him, that what he really wants is to kill me as I am a potential threat to Olympus. I think you can relate to that." I answered.

"How-." Zoe began but was cut off when Artemis arrived.

"Come on Orion, it's time to go to Olympus." She said to me. "Go back to the camp Zoe, rest while you can. Tomorrow we will have to break the news to the hunters. I hope they take it well."

Artemis Pov

It looks like opportunity did present itself. I had lost all hope and was sure that Zeus will appoint one of his sons as Guardian. I smiled inwardly as I thought about the even that happened recently. I gained a guardian not that I was too happy about it, plus two bonus points. His appointment will be my retribution against my father and he swore the oaths too which not many would have done. I guess that he was desperate to live. And by having most of the Olympians after you was no way to live. And I could use him to do all the work of the hunters too. Oh! Life will be fun from now on.

These thoughts were going through my mind as Olympus came into view. It was the same as ever, I doubt if they were ever going to redesign the city. I entered the throne room as saw that most of the gods were present there. No wonder, they all thought I failed and were placing bets on who could Zeus appoint. I smirked inwardly, this was going to be priceless.

Poseidon and Zeus were the last to enter as the given deadline was… well dead.

"Hrmm... hmm." Zeus cleared his throat to get attention of the gods, "As you all know that the time given to Artemis to find a Guardian is finished and the result was as expected, so I shall appoint the –."

"I found a Guardian, father." I interrupted. "You what?" Zeus asked bewildered.

"I found a male Guardian as requested, father." I clarified. He slumped back in his seat. "Well that either complicates or simplify the matters." He said, "So where is this guardian of yours?"

"I will go with simplify, you asked me to get a guardian I did so and now you will have to accept him no matter what." I answered, "And I left him near the camp. Should I go and fetch him?"

"Yes please." Zeus answered in mock politeness. I teleported back to the place where I left the duo. Zoe was about to say something but I interrupted her.

"Come on Orion, it's time to go to Olympus." I told him. "Go back to the camp Zoe, rest while you can. Tomorrow we will have to break the news to the hunters. I just hope they take it well." She bowed a little and left. I turned to Orion, "All right, listen. When Zeus will see you, he will most probably go crazy and try to blast you into a million pieces. Don't do anything stupid and be prepared for anything." I warned him.

"Don't worry, he will find getting rid of me is not that easy." He said in a serious tone that said that he meant it. I took that as my cue and flashed the pair of us to Olympus. I flashed us near the city so that Orion could get a better look of Olympus, but he seemed unfazed by it like he had already visited it many times and it was common for him. As we neared the Throne room I said to him, "Remember what I said."

When we entered everyone's eyes fell on Orion who stood in centre as I went to my throne. "Now let me-." I began only to be cut off by the sound of thunder as Zeus picked up his master bolt and threw it at the demigod in the centre. But to the astonishment of me and everyone it passed right through him.

"Hi, I guess." Orion said. "You dare to come to Olympus demigod after all that you have done." Zeus boomed. "Err… what exactly have I done?" Orion asked calmly yet awkwardly. The calmness threw Zeus off, "Well… ermm… for starter jumped into Tartarus?" Zeus was clearly embarrassed as it was more of a question than a statement. "Is that a crime?"

"No, but what about-"this time I cut him off with a glare. "Father, you clearly said that I can choose anyone and I choose him."

"Is this your idea of retribution?" Zeus demanded. "Yes." I replied coldly. He looked at me and then sighed, he knew that once my mind is made up I won't listen. "Are you going to relent or not?" I questioned.

Zeus stared at me for a long time and then looked at Orion, who was watching Poseidon warily. Changing his attention to his brother, "Poseidon, you said you only have a single daughter and some sons who have already left the camp, and he says that he is your son. Do you know him?" and Poseidon shook his head, turning to Orion, "Can you explain that boy?"

"He was drunk." Was his simple answer. Zeus considered this, probably thinking about events in which Poseidon could have gotten that drunk. "What you are saying then is that your father sired you when he was drunk and remained unknown of your existence for eighteen year-." "Seventeen." "For seventeen years and you were fine with that. In seventeen years you didn't even pray to your father for help and you don't detest him for not carrying."

"For first, a situation didn't arise where I needed the help of my father. And for second, why should I hate him? It's not like he knew about me and after all you are the one who make stupid laws which other's have to follow." Orion replied. "Hmm… what do you think brother?"

"I feel sorry." Zeus looked up at this. "So he is your son really then?"

"Yes. I was heavily drunk after the celebrations of our victory over the giants and I did have an affair with a mortal at that time. It is possible." Poseidon spoke slowly.

"You didn't answered my question, father." I put in. "Huh… what? Oh yes, yes. He can be your guardian, but he will have to swear loyalty to Olympus first."

"I already sweared to dedicate my life to protection of the hunt. That makes me stay loyal to them, so I am not going to swear loyalty to Olympus too. Forget it." Orion said.

"Is it true Artemis?" I nodded. Zeus sighed, "Very well then you have my approval. Now if anyone has anything to say something important please do so… No. Council dismissed then." Zeus said hurriedly which suggested that he wanted to leave already. Poseidon gave a glance to Orion which said we will talk later before disappearing.

I became small after everyone has gone and walked to the demigod. "That went well right?" he asked. "Yes mostly." I said and flashed us back to the camp.

 **THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS. R & R.**

 **SB**


	9. A Duel

**Hey there guys.**

 **First of all let me clear that this will not be a slave Percy fic as many of my reviewers think so. Nope, I am going to try to make it as much different from other guardian stories as possible.**

 **Also to lmb111514, and everyone who might think about this. Rick Riodarn never gave us an idea about what would happen if a person with Achilles heel would go into tartarus. So in this fic I am making it so that the Achilles heel doesn't work in tartarus. Now on with the story.**

 **I own the plot. Rick Riodarn owns the characters.**

Previously

"He was drunk." Was his simple answer. Zeus considered this, probably thinking about events in which Poseidon could have gotten that drunk. "What you are saying then is that your father sired you when he was drunk and remained unknown of your existence for eighteen year-." "Seventeen." "For seventeen years and you were fine with that. In seventeen years you didn't even pray to your father for help and you don't detest him for not carrying."

"For first, a situation didn't arise where I needed the help of my father. And for second, why should I hate him? It's not like he knew about me and after all you are the one who make stupid laws which other's have to follow." Orion replied. "Hmm… what do you think brother?"

"I feel sorry." Zeus looked up at this. "So he is your son really then?"

"Yes. I was heavily drunk after the celebrations of our victory over the giants and I did have an affair with a mortal at that time. It is possible." Poseidon spoke slowly.

"You didn't answered my question, father." I put in. "Huh… what? Oh yes, yes. He can be your guardian, but he will have to swear loyalty to Olympus first."

"I already sweared to dedicate my life to protection of the hunt. That makes me stay loyal to them, so I am not going to swear loyalty to Olympus too. Forget it." Orion said.

"Is it true Artemis?" I nodded. Zeus sighed, "Very well then you have my approval. Now if anyone has anything to say something important please do so… No. Council dismissed then." Zeus said hurriedly which suggested that he wanted to leave already. Poseidon gave a glance to Orion which said we will talk later before disappearing.

I became small after everyone has gone and walked to the demigod. "That went well right?" he asked. "Yes mostly." I said and flashed us back to the camp.

Orion's POV

Now

We both reappeared outside the camp boundaries, just from where we left. As soon as we appeared Artemis distanced herself. Understandable. "Now that you are officially our guardians you will have to be on the lookout every day. For now do whatever you want to but tomorrow, meet me at sunrise and we will see what other duties you have to do. Don't be late." Artemis ordered. I gave a small nod in acceptance and Artemis left.

I have a lot going on my mind anyways and I wanted spend some time solitarily. It looked like it was about two in morning and as I was deprived of sleep anyways, I decided to try to sleep at the river side. I walked there to see a man standing there already. I already knew who he was so I stood at his side.

"You know most demigods blame their parents that they don't care for them and leave them to their fate but most of the gods do watch their children life. The ups and the downs, their problems and their success. But I was actually the type of god that the demigods believe their parent to be. And yet you didn't resent or hate me for that whereas others might have hated me." Poseidon said ashamed. I thought that in ancient Greece as the gods were powerful it might have affected Poseidon personality but here he was asking for forgiveness.

I hate to lie to him, in Olympus and right now. I don't know how many other lies will I have to weave but still I just can go to him and tell him that I am his son from future.

"It is not your mistake father, it's in the nature of the gods. And I know that if you would have known about me you would have looked after me. And besides you have to follow the ancient laws. I don't dislike you because I know your position, it's difficult to be a god." I replied and I felt guilty with every word I said because it was based on a lie.

"You know I think it might be too late to ask for forgiveness but still I need to ask for your forgiveness."

"Don't ask for my forgiveness father, I have done so long ago." Now this was true. "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No father I did forgive you long ago, there's nothing to be sorry about." I said. Then he did what I didn't expected him to do, he hugged me. Well, looks like he is still a softie in the past. I hugged him back, it felt good to embrace someone after so long.

"I might have missed years of your childhood but from now on I will be there for you. If you are ever in a problem just ask for my help." He said. "I will father, I will."

"Take care son and sleep as much as you can for now. Your life is going to be a punishment from now on." He said giving me a sad smile before vanishing in sea breeze. I found myself a nice place to sleep in the river below. And my last thoughts before sleep took me were, "We will see."

In my alone time, I developed a habit of waking up at sunrise no matter what time I sleep at. Even if I sleep at four in morning, I still woke up at sunrise. So it was no surprise that when I woke up the sun was just coming over. Sleeping in the river also rejuvenated my energy so I didn't felt sleepy. I got a little gift from Zeus when he accepted me as the Guardian and now I can always pinpoint the hunt's and Artemis location and right now she was just at the bank.

"I nearly thought that you ran away." She said.

"Well I am still here and you asked me to meet you at sunrise, so here I am."

"Good. Let's go and introduce you to the hunters."

"They aren't awake yet?"

"Well, I left them some ten minutes ago so they might be awake now."

"Great let's go meet my death- I mean the hunters."

"Joke all you want now boy. You won't be smiling when you go through our treatment." I smiled.

Artemis led me to the camp ,most of the hunters were just walking out of their tents while some were already seated at the tables

"Girls, gather around. I want you to meet someone." When everyone has gathered, which took some ten minutes by the way, Artemis began but a hunter beat her at it.

"Milady! It's was the last day of finding a guardian yesterday! Please tell me that Zeus didn't appoint one already." She yelled and the other hunters broke into worried conversation completely ignoring me.

"Calm down hunters. It's what I want to talk about. Zoe and I, we found a person who has agreed to become our guardian."Artemis said beckoning to me. Everyone looked at me and then they continued to look at me. Finally things were becoming awkward so I decided to speak, "Hello hunters my name is Orion and I am your new Guardian." As soon as I finished they lost interest in me and turned to Artemis.

She sighed, "He is tolerable and he swore on river Styx never to flirt with any of you." They broke into questions, "Why did you agree?" "What will you get by becoming our guardian?" and others which I can't hear above the noise. I tried to answer them but my voice was lost into so many others.

"Girls ask your question one by one and then let him speak." Artemis ordered.

"Why did you agree to this boy? What will you get for this? " asked a hunter, phoebe I guess.

"I agreed to this because Zeus was trying to kill- sorry I mean punish me as I am the son of his rival and he thought that my loyalties were elsewhere. By agreeing to this I get protection from Zeus." I answered.

"Means that for protecting us you get protection form Zeus?"

"Yes. It's a sort of indirect blackmail. And by the way I have already sweared on river Styx not to flirt with you so don't hate me that much." I said in a cheerful tone.

"Alright girls that's it. Go do your daily activities, I need to tell our guardian how a few things work here. Zoe come with me and you follow me." Artemis commanded and I followed her.

Artemis Pov

I entered my tent and sat at one of the chairs, when Zoe and Orion entered I beckoned Zoe to sit on my right and Orion sat in front of me.

"Now as you are our guardian you have some addition duties. You will have to be on guard all the time, hunt for us and cook it, you will also have to wash the cloths, sharpen our weapons and take care of the wolfs." I said smirking trying to make his life hell but when I looked at him he was just smiling like he already expected this to happen and has a plan to counter this.

"You know Lady Artemis you are awfully limited in your choices of guardians and when I swore that oath I said that I will dedicate my life to protection of hunters. This in no way protects them. You do know that if I quit Zeus will appoint another person and they won't swear an oath, which means I am the best deal you have got." He said lazily which infuriated me. I was about to say something but he continued.

"But you see, here me being the good guy I will offer you a deal. We can have a duel, all powers allowed. If you win I will do as you ask me to but if I win then I will do only my guardian duty. What do you say about that?" He proposed.

I was amused, shocked and impressed at the same time by this. He hoped to defeat the goddess of the hunt? Ha-ha. If that's what he wants I will gladly beak some of his bones. His curse of Achilles may protect him from cuts but he can still be hurt if I attacked him strong enough. "Alright, be ready for the duel in ten minutes." He grinned and exited the tent. "Zoe go tell the hunters about the duel but don't say the conditions as it would just embarrass him more, I just want them to see him lose and not too embarrassed. We don't want him to run away." Zoe too grinned and went to gather the hunters. I collected my hunting knives and my bow and arrow.

I went to the place where the duel will take place and saw that the hunters have gathered and Orion was also there. I smirked, I will teach him a lesson not to mess with the goddess of the hunt. I got in my place and Zoe announced, "The rules of the duels are simple. A person wins when the opponent yields or a death blow withheld. All powers are allowed. BEGIN!"

"Last chance to back out." I said to Orion as I took out my bow. "I think I am good." He replied. I shrugged and begin firing arrows at incredible speed. The arrows whizzed in the air but then they all suddenly stopped just in front of Orion but I continued to fire arrows. Finally deciding that it was useless I took out my hunting knives.

Before I could charge, Orion flicked his arm and all the arrows turned in my direction. He smirked and made a pushing gesture and all the arrows started coming in my direction. I jumped and kept dodging the arrows as they came one by one. When the volley ended I decided to stun him and charged quickly. I reached him and swung my knives only for them to pass through him, I had expected my knives to be blocked and so my momentum took me forward and I too passed through him.

I stared at him as he lazily brought out his sword and attacked him again but this time he quickly blocked it and jumped some distance back. Forcing him into defensive I continued to attack him, pushing him back. The hunters cheered for me, I thought I was winning but then he parried my strike and closed in and slammed him elbow into my face which brought some Ichor. Normally this wouldn't be this painful but due to his curse of Achilles his skin was hard. Wisely he had rolled when my strike came for his head so he was facing my back.

I turned quickly to see him in a defensive stance. "Did that hurt?" He taunted. I got extremely angry and attacked him relentlessly, which he blocked with ease. I was getting infuriated with my every failed strike and pushed him harder but still with the same result. Then I realized that he wanted me angry as it made my every strike predictable. I stopped attacking, took some steps back and tried to calm my mind.

With renewed effort I attacked him but this time my mind was at ease. I pushed him back and with every strike he found it difficult to keep up. Finally I attacked him to his left arm which he blocked but left his guard down. Taking advantage of the situation I used my other knife and made him drop his sword. But he surprised me equally using his now free hands he grabbed both my knives and wrenched then out of my hands.

We both were now weaponless, this time he attacked with his hands. He tried an uppercut but I blocked it and parried it with a jab but he quickly dodged it and swiped my legs making me fall. As I fell I grabbed him by his collar and threw him over me. Now the weapons were on my backside and he was weaponless but in hope of getting revenge for that elbow, I quickly got up and charged. As soon I got with range I felt something at me throat, looking down I saw his sword. Impossible, his sword was behind me where I disarmed him.

"Yield?" he asked. I was not about to lose to a boy so I desperately searched for any means to get out of the situation. "Do you yield?" he asked again. This time forcefully. I sighed, "I yield." I said.

"The winner of this match is O- Orion." Zoe announced disbelievingly. The hunters were shocked and there was silence.

"Guess I won't be your personal slave from now on then." He said.

 **So how was it? Review and tell.**


	10. First day

**Hello guys, it's been a long time hasn't it. Well, I had exams and I thought that I might be able to update one more time before exams but oh well.**

 **Now, I just wanna say that I had updated all my chapters and corrected all my mistakes. Anyways I have exams again in about two weeks time and after that I am in tenth grade. I will see if I will be able to update before my exams but I doubt it. But I promise after my exams I will update more quickly and make up for the missing updates.**

 **Also, why do I still get reviews asking "Why Orion?" or things like that. Don't you get it? Percy is Orion, here. I have already written that in my previous author note. Why don't some guys get it?**

 **I know most of the fanfics here give him the role of the bad guy but seriously change is good. Why not play him as the good guy? I know that there are many myths but they are well myths so they are not exact so yeah I can do whatever I want to. Deal with it. I don't want any review asking why Orion or can I get Percy to tell the hunt his real name. I mean do some guys even have a little brains. You can't go to the past and give away your identity. Even harry potter agrees with it. Imagine this, "Hey my name is Percy Jackson and I am from future." How would you like that? Anyways that's not happening, EVER. Now on with the story.**

 **Rick Riodarn own the character and I own the plot.**

Orion's Pov

I turned quickly to see him in a defensive stance. "Did that hurt?" He taunted. I got extremely angry and attacked him relentlessly, which he blocked with ease. I was getting infuriated with my every failed strike and pushed him harder but still with the same result. Then I realized that he wanted me angry as it made my every strike predictable. I stopped attacking, took some steps back and tried to calm my mind.

With renewed effort I attacked him but this time my mind was at ease. I pushed him back and with every strike he found it difficult to keep up. Finally I attacked him to his left arm which he blocked but left his guard down. Taking advantage of the situation I used my other knife and made him drop his sword. But he surprised me equally using his now free hands he grabbed both my knives and wrenched then out of my hands.

We both were now weaponless, this time he attacked with his hands. He tried an uppercut but I blocked it and parried it with a jab but he quickly dodged it and swiped my legs making me fall. As I fell I grabbed him by his collar and threw him over me. Now the weapons were on my backside and he was weaponless but in hope of getting revenge for that elbow, I quickly got up and charged. As soon I got with range I felt something at me throat, looking down I saw his sword. Impossible, his sword was behind me where I disarmed him.

"Yield?" he asked. I was not about to lose to a boy so I desperately searched for any means to get out of the situation. "Do you yield?" he asked again. This time forcefully. I sighed, "I yield." I said.

"The winner of this match is O- Orion." Zoe announced disbelievingly. The hunters were shocked and there was silence.

"Guess I won't be your personal slave from now on then." He said.

Now

"What do you mean you won't be our slave?" Phoebe asked. I turned towards Artemis, "You didn't tell them the conditions?"

"What conditions are you talking about boy?" Phoebe demanded. This was getting on my nerves already. I was about to open to mouth to explain when Artemis beat me at it.

"We had a deal Phoebe, if I won then he would have done as I would have asked him and if he won then he would do only his guardian duties. But now that he beat me, I am afraid he won't be our slave and you will have to do the chores yourselves." There were instant disapproval from the hunters but a glare from Artemis silenced them and they went on about their own business. Looked like she is a lot serious back in the days.

"What do you mean back in the days?" she suddenly asked after all the hunters had left but Zoë. I just looked at her confusingly before remembering that she can read my thoughts. "Nothing." She shrugged. "Okay boy, you have just got a lot of pressure off your back but I expect you to find your own food. Zoe here will get you a tent to stay. After that be on you guard duty and if it is anything small deal with it yourself but if there are a lot of monster alert me." She ordered. Honestly I didn't got all of it in my mind so I just nodded. Food was no problem for me as I have become somewhat of a hunter and I can hunt animals, plus thrown in the tent and I have a real place to sleep. Maybe staying here won't be so bad.

Zoe treaded off and I quickly followed her, we reached a tent that was marked as Armory. "Stay here." Zoe said quickly and went inside as I waited. She came outside just as quickly and gave me a piece of square cloth. "This is your tent, just tap it two times on the top and it will expand. Also I suggest that you place it a little faraway from our base or some of the hunters just might accidently burn it." She said with a smirk.

I sighed and went to find a suitable place for my tent. I walked some hundred meters away from their camp and placed the cloth down. This place will be good, if they will be in any danger I could easily help them and it is enough far that I won't be in danger. I tapped it two time as Zoe told me and It expanded until it was a full tent. I entered and there was plenty of space on the inside, a bed, a table and some chairs. To me it was quite good as I haven't slept on a bed for a long time and I could definitely use a bed.

I walked out of the tent and was finding a good place to keep a look out from when I heard a snap and I was hanging upside down and then hunters burst out laughing from their hidden spots. Great just an hour in the hunt and I was their prey already. Also the fact that I was wearing a skirt or whatever it was didn't help. They were seeing me in my boxers, which I didn't felt very comfortable about. I quickly took out riptide and slashed the rope as I was quite flexible now. Riptide passed through the rope and I flipped and landed on my feet with riptide back in its pen form.

They stopped laughing when I was on ground and gave me innocent smiles before dispersing off. Zoe gave me an evil grin before going and said, "This was just the welcome Orion. You will have to take a lot more."

 _Oh, great now I will have to deal with all of them_ I thought. Sighing I climbed up a tree and expanded my senses. There was nothing out of ordinary, so I sat down and closed my eyes. It was just a form of rest where I keep my consciousness alert while provide my body rest. Just like sleeping except the alert part. This is gonna be a long day.

I woke up at evening from my rest, there was nothing in a radius of miles and it was getting extremely boring. I had been just sitting on the tree for like eight hours straight, including when I went hunting for meals. It was a little pain in the ass trying to hunt with riptide but I have been doing it for over a year so it wasn't much problem.

Down below the hunters had dug a hole about eight feet, magically thinking that I was just lazing around. There must be a daughter of Hecate in the hunt who did that. The hunters were hiding nearby waiting for me get down. Well if that is what they want, that is what I will give them. I jumped from the tree straight on the hole, when I got down I controlled the moisture so that I wasn't actually touching the ground. I was just a little height up from the ground but it didn't look like that from a distance. I walked, smirking at the thought of what was about to happen. Three, Two, One…. "Ahhhhhhhhhh." The loud scream emanated from behind me. I smirked as I walked to the trap and saw that the hunters have fallen in the hole. There was Zoe, Phoebe and two others and they were on top of each other in awkward positions.

"Hey! Enjoying your time down there?" I asked giving them an innocent smile. "Ugh… stupid male. Get us out of here." Zoe screamed. I laughed, "Now, that's no way to ask for help. Why don't you ask nicely and I will think about it?"

"The only niceties you will get from us will be our arrows boy." Phoebe answered with a glare. "Well then have fun down there." I was about to leave when there was a flash and Artemis appeared, she looked into the hole where here hunters were and then at me. "What is going on here and why are my hunters in that ditch?"

"Well, some of the hunters got this brilliant idea to prank me and make me fall in that hole but it backfired and they fell for their own plan." I replied sweetly. She waved her hand and all the hunters appeared behind her, growling at me. "That doesn't matter. Now Orion I want you at the archery field as I want to test your skills with archery. Fill that hole and meet me in an hour at the range."

"Wait, the hunters dug up the hole in the first place why do I have to fill it up?" I asked. "Because you are a male, now get to work and be on time." She said and I cursed once they left. _Why do these things happen to me?_

It took me nearly the whole hour to fill the hole. At first I tried finding a shovel but there wasn't one so I had to do it all with my hands. It sucked and now my hand and cloths were dirty but that could be dealt with later. Right now, I made my way to the archery range. All the hunters were there and Artemis was shooting arrows at extremely high speed and accuracy. She wants to take revenge for the morning fight. Oh well it's not like I am going to win any way so I just might as well as try my hand. I made my way to her side.

"Well I thought that you ran away from the challenge." She said smirking. "Just like I ran away in the morning." I replied sarcastically.

"We will see who sarcastic at the end boy." She turned her serious gaze to me. "Well, there's just a teeny bit of a problem." She scoffed, "Boys, always try to find excuses to get out of a situation." That was a bit over the line, "Hey! You didn't even listened to my problem, how could you judge me without hearing it?" I said. "Well, don't just stand there and look at me. Tell me." I slowly said, "I don't have a bow."

"That's no problem." She snapped her fingers and there appeared a bow in my hand and a quiver at my back. Sweet, maybe she will let me keep it. "I want to make this easier for you so whoever get the maximum no of bulls eyes with ten arrows wins." I nodded and got into stance. That's the only thing I got right about archery in my time, other than that I am a total wreck. But I discovered a way to actually hit the target; I can control the moisture in the air thus guiding the arrow. Who needs to actually practice archery when I could do that? I always wondered if someone launched a sidewinder at me would I be able to stop-. Okay getting a little sidetracked.

I got into stance and looked at the target about a hundred meters away and focused on its bulls eyes. I looked at Artemis and she yelled, "START." I loosened my arrow and it hit straight at the bulls' eye. I got another arrow and fired it and it too hit the bulls eye. I kept firing arrows after arrow until my quiver was empty. Looked like there were only ten arrows in the quiver. I looked at the target board proudly and then at Artemis. She was just standing there, looking at my board. Of course, she is the goddess of archery and is a lot faster than me. Zoe, Artemis and I walked to the targets and Zoe started counting Artemis arrow. "Ten hits to the bulls eyes." She announced. Artemis didn't said anything but when we moved to my target she was smiling. Zoe counted my arrows and, "Ten hits: bulls eyes. It's a tie." She said shocked. I was shocked too, I expected to miss at least one of the arrows but looks like I am underestimating myself. Artemis looked impressed, "You did quite well. Even most of my hunters aren't that good."

"Am I hearing this or are you complimenting me." I said. "Don't get cocky, I can still beat you." She threatened. "I will take my chances."

 **So guys review but not those useless reviews with idiotic questions. If you got an idea or criticism please post it. And I know that all this chapter is in Orion/ Percy's Pov. I just didn't felt like writhing Artemis Pov but don't worry those who love Artemis Pov, I will write the whole next chapter in Artemis Pov unless Reviewers want otherwise.**

 **SB**


	11. Author note

Well hello guys, this is just an author note.. Sorry to disappoint you, but I just want to write this to tell you that this is the last update you will hear from me for some time. I got exams and stuff, so I won't be able yo update for some weeks. Expect a chapters for both my stories by 26 and 27 respectively.

Also I opened a poll for Blast to the past as some of the guys who didn't like me doing guardian story even if Percy isn't their slave. Now if you guys want it I can go back and change the story so that Percy won't be their guardian BUT as you all know that Orion was with the hunt so I will still have him with the wont be many major changes though. The story line will atill be the same. So all those who want me to take a different approach VOTE!

SB. 


	12. I ask for some weapons

**Hi guys long time no see eh. I don't even have a good reason to be absent this long but I didn't found any inspiration to write the few past weeks. Here the new chapter anyways, it might seem a little boring but you will have to do with it for now.**

 **All rights to rick riodarn.**

Artemis's POV

I was surprised to say the least at our new guardian, he was too good at everything. Almost. As I learned he was a horrible cook which I discovered when I told him to cook our lunch one day just to test his cooking. I accept it was a bad move on my part, after thirty minutes the whole cooking tent was burning down to the ground. He did extinguish the fire but all that was left of the tent was some charred pieces. I really didn't expect that from him and ordered the girls to shoo him away whenever he would come to ten meters of the tent.

That was the only incident that happened in the recent days, other than that it was the same every day. The girls would train and then the older one would go to prank him and generally make his life miserable but their attempts would fail miserably. Sometimes they would succeed but mostly it was him turning their pranks on themselves. How did he do that, I had no idea. The girls could be quite a nuisance when they want to be but they seemed to have no effect on him. One day Phoebe, Zoe and some other hunters came back with their hair bright green. Apparently they failed at an attempt to prank him and they had to look like that for a whole week. It was the topic of most of their jokes at dinner time.

That was one other thing about him that intrigued me, he never asked for food from us but I never saw him eat. And judging by the cooking he had done I doubt he could make something all by himself. Every time I visited him, he was on the branch of a tree, propped on the stem with his eyes closed. But he didn't look like he was sleeping and always knew when I was coming. I kept him on duty all the night and day for weeks but they didn't have any effect on him. Every morning he was just as active and fresh as if he wasn't deprived of sleep at all.

At first I thought he did sleep at night but one day I came to him and like all the times before he knew that I was coming. I was tempted to ask him how he did that and if he could teach me but I stopped myself. I am a goddess, it would look pathetic if I would go to a demigod and ask him to teach me something and that something would be something that I was supposed to excel at. Beside it wasn't my concern how he managed his things as long as he does what he is supposed to.

I was in the archery range practicing as I wanted to beat Orion the next time we compete and this time I didn't wanted to give him the benefit of doubt as to who is the better archer among us. We were somewhere in the forest in Thessaly, thanks to some monsters that we had to give quite a chase. Orion was currently in his tent as I had given him the leave to rest for a while.

Usually a hoard of organized monsters would attack us now and then or sometimes a single monster would stray in the camp but ever since Orion became the guardian not a single monster entered the camp. That was also the reason why I thought that it would be better for the girls to chase down the monsters, they were getting too lazy and I wanted to keep them in top condition. I didn't knew what he did, either he killed them all before they had the chance to enter the camp or either most of them recognized him and were too afraid of him. If anyone would have told me that the latter is possible I would have laughed at him but now after seeing his skills with both the sword and the bow I think that it may be possible. He did beat me after all and I was quite impressed at that not that he is going to ever hear that coming from my mouth.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the entry of Zoe and Phoebe who both had their faces covered with dirt. They looked like they came back from a war.

"So you two failed again?" I asked amused and they both nodded morose. "What is it this time? How much time are you going to look like that?"

"For two hours." Zoe answered morosely. They both took their bows and started to practice. My arrows were all hitting the bulls' eye while Zoe and Phoebe were hitting most of theirs at the same point. A silence fell on us all with nobody saying anything. Everyone was lost in her own thoughts, finally I spoke, "Maybe you two could try to actually befriend him instead of trying to make him leave. Your attempt doesn't seem to work on him anyways."

They looked to me in shock, "You want us to befriend him?"

"Why not? He hasn't done anything that goes against our ideas. He doesn't bother us and always talk to us with respect."

"Maybe to you but not with us." Phoebe said.

"But that is justified isn't it. After all you two always try to make his life hell. Besides if you can't conquer your enemy then make him your friend." I replied. They both looked at each other, debating the pros and cons of what I said. "We can only try milady." They both answered.

"Trying is good enough. It's not like I am forcing us." I said. "But we both have a condition." Zoe said. I raised my eyebrow at that. "You see since you are our leader and the idea is yours we want you to do it first so that you can set an example for us." Zoe finished smirking.

"Alright. I will try first." I said after some thinking. What Zoe said was true. I was their leader and leaders are meant to set examples plus the idea was mine so it was only fair that I execute it first. "But still I'd rather he leave." Phoebe said grumbling.

Orion's POV

I was walking to the archery range where according to Atlanta Artemis was. The previous days have been quite boring with the only excitement coming when Zoe and Phoebe's pranking tag team tried to do something. I let them have their way sometimes so they wouldn't completely give up on pranking me. With no monsters bothering me, those two were the only entertainment I had and I didn't want to dampen their spirits completely.

I was nearing the range and saw the three of them in conversation. I heard Phoebe say, "But still I'd rather he leave." I chuckled at that and decided to make my presence known, "Looks to me that your wish about to be granted."

"Why are you here b- Orion?" Phoebe questioned. And wasn't I surprised? That she was actually saying my name instead of the usual boy. "Okay what happen to the real Phoebe?" I asked amused. She scowled, "Can't you take it in when I am trying to be nice to you?"

"Nice and you doesn't fit together." I answered. Artemis decided to speak here, "What did you mean when you said that her wish is about to be granted?"

"Oh! Yeah, that's the real reason I came here about. Um…. I need a day off?" I answered enthusiastic at the beginning but the look that I got form her made me question my decision and the last part came out timid and more as a question than a statement.

"What for?" she asked, the look melted from her face replaced by curiosity. Gathering my confidence back I said, "I need some new weapons. Right now I only have a sword which makes me limited in what I can do. I need an assorted set of weapons. It would make my job a lot easier. I need to go to Hephaestus and I was hoping that you could tell me where he is."

"What makes you think that he will help you?" She looked doubtful about the chances of smith god helping me. "I know that he will."

"Confident of yourself aren't you?" She chuckled. "But I think that you are going to be disappointed. If you still want to go then I can tell you that he must be in Etna. He usually spends most of his time there."

"One more thing. Can you teleport me there?" I requested. "How do you plan to come back?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that." I replied. She shrugged, "Your choice." Artemis waved her arm and I felt myself feeling faint. The world blurred around me and when I thought I was gonna throw up but it stopped at the right time.

I looked around myself, I was in a tunnel like passage. Deciding that the smith god must be on the other end I started moving. There were armors place on the sides and I could have sworn that I saw one of them having eyes that followed me. This passage was freakish but then I didn't expect any less form Hephaestus.

I saw light coming from the front and heard grunting. I entered the room and was taken aback. It was huge, automatons were everywhere, maps and blue prints were sprawled on every table. Hephaestus was deeply engrossed in one of the blueprint. So much that he didn't even noticed me. I cleared my throat to gather his attention. He swiped his head around so fast I wondered how he stopped it.

"Demigods in my forge? Without my permission? What days have fallen on me?" He grunted.

"Um… actually I need your help…sir." I added the last part because I really didn't know if I should call him lord or not because in all honesty he didn't looked like a lord. He had grease all over his face and looked even uglier than last time I saw him. His hairs were all messed up and he had tattered clothes. All in all he looked like a beggar which was a wonder because I didn't thought a god could look like one.

"Hmm…. Why do you think that I will help you demigod?" He demanded in a loud voice but truthfully I wasn't intimated. I grinned, "I know that every god needs a demigod every now and then to do him some things. And having me indebted to you could prove quite useful to you. I will give you a deal, make me five things and I will give you five favors. You can ask them of me anytime. How's that?"

"I like your idea kid." He finally said after some grumbling, "But I can ask anything from you and whatever I will tell you to do won't be easy." He looked at me. "Didn't expected it to be easy." I replied.

"Good then we have a deal. Now tell me what five things you want from me."

"First of all I want a sword, an enchanted one which I could use with Anaklusmos and also without it. I want it to be able to hurt only immortals and to be able to change its length as I want it. Second I want a shield, retractable in the form of a gauntlet. Third I want a spear about my three fourth of my height, able to hurt only mortals and monsters. Fourth I want a belt with a dozen knives and separate places for the sword and spear. And lastly I want new clothes."

"The first four things I can give you any time of the day but clothes aren't my thing." The smith god replied.

"Well the answers at your home. Your wife is engrossed in fashion isn't she? I am sure if you ask her she will make a dress for me."

"Very well. I will ask her, give me the description." He grumbled. I don't understand what it is with this guy and grumbling.

"I want pants-"I began but he cut me off, "Those haven't been invented yet. How come you know it?"

"Oh! I saw Apollo wearing them and he told me what they were called" I quickly lied. "Now I want pants with an inner vest and a coat about the length of my knees with a cut to the backside from the waist. I would appreciate it if you could get it in blue and green color."

"Anything else you want from me demigod?"

"Nope. Nothing for now."

 **Please review guys and tell me how the chapter was. Thanks for bearing me.**

 **SB**


	13. Dreams

**This chapter may be a teeny tiny bit difficult to understand. But I will tell you beforehand, in the dreams that Percy sees, he is seeing it in a third person perspective.**

 **All rights belong to Rick Riodarn.**

Orion's Pov

"Oh and one more thing, teleport me back to Hunter's camp?" I asked hopefully.

"Demigods are getting so annoying these days." But he still teleported me. Hephaestus waved his hand and I was back. My knees instantly buckled and I fell on my hands. Oh I hate teleportation so much. I need to find an alternative for that. Something that doesn't involve throwing up.

I got up wobbly and found myself in my tent. As not much time had passed since I asked Artemis for a day off, I decided to sleep. The Hunters barely let me get any sleep, always trying to prank me plus I have to keep a look out for anything suspicious twenty four seven. Being kept awake for so long really took its toll on me even though Artemis had let me sleep the other night I still needed some more. I removed my sandals and tunic and crashed into bed. Hopefully I won't get any dreams.

Or I will….I just had to jinx it. As soon as I fell asleep I was in a dream, I was across a highway. There were two kids, a boy and a girl dressed up in full armour. The boy was carrying a bow but with his size he looked more like a guy with a sword or maybe a club, the girl was carrying a sort of spear. Looking at them, their weapons specifically I could tell they were Romans. Annabeth told me about the Roman civilization, how they conquered Greece and about their architect and weapons before the Titan war. It was so annoying to listen to all those paragraphs about someone that doesn't matter anymore. Anyway, I looked across the road and there was another me looking all tired with torn cloths and sweat adoring my face and an old lady wearing ripped up quilts, a dress made up of tie-dyed cloths and grocery bags. She smiled at me and said something. There was a shriek from the roof of an apartment and two gorgons pointed in the direction of the lady and me. I and the old lady began talking and there was a look of indecision on my face. The gorgons were getting closer. The lady said something to me and I made my decision. I picked up the old lady and brought her across the road, the gorgons were still coming after me and they were catching up.

The guy with the bow nocked an arrow and shot the gorgon. The gorgon wailed in pain. Another arrow from the boy hit the other gorgon but it didn't affect them in any way except maybe inflicting a little pain. They just kept coming not showing any signs of dissolving into dust anytime soon. The girl urged us inside the tunnel. I followed them. At first it looked like a common maintenance tunnel but soon the tunnel changed. The cement was changed to mosaic, the lights to reed torches. There was a square of daylight ahead. Behind them the gorgon's voices echoed, there was a shout and the whole tunnel collapsed.

"Shouldn't we check on Hazel?" the dream I asked.

"She will be fine – I hope." The Chinese guy replied. "She's good underground. Just keep moving, we're almost there."

"Almost where?"

The lady chuckled. "All roads lead there, child. You should know that."

"Detention?"

"Rome, child." the woman replied. "Rome."

The dream rippled and the visual changed. I was beside the dream myself, as the lady that I carried began to change form. By looking at her I could tell that she was a goddess but which one I didn't know that. It was the first time I saw her. She couldn't be an Olympian, I had been to Olympus so I should know but when everyone bowed it made me doubt it. The girl, Hazel spoke first "Juno." And then they too fell to their knees, leaving the dream I the only one standing.

"Juno, huh? If I passed your test can I have my memories and my life back?" I said.

"In time, Percy Jackson, if you succeed here at camp. You've done well today, which is good start. Perhaps, there's hope for you yet."

Juno turned to others. "Romans, I present to you the son of son of Neptune. For months he has been slumbering but now he is awake. His fate is in your hands. The Feast of Fortuna comes quickly, and death must be unleashed if you are to stand any hope in the battle. Do not fail me"

The vision changed again, this time I was at a glacier. There was I, Hazel and the Chinese guy beside another chained guy. By the way the he looked, he was a god.

Laughter boomed across the glacier. A rumbling voice said: "My friends. I've waited so long!"

Standing at the gates of what looked eerily similar to the previous camp was- I actually didn't know who he was but he was huge. He had metallic golden skin, armour of platinum links and an iron staff. His rust red dragon legs pounded against the ice as he entered.

"Ah, Hazel Lévesque", he said, "You cost me dearly! If not for you, I would have risen decades ago, and this world would already be Gaia's. But no matter!"

He spread his hand, "Welcome, Percy Jackson! Welcome Frank Zhang! I am Alcyoneus, the bane of Pluto, the new master of Death. And this is your new legion.

The dream shook violently; the ground began to shake furiously. Pieces of dream began to break away. First the buildings, then the people and at last the ground. I fell back on the ground. The ground was breaking away quickly at my feet. At first I thought that I was gonna wake up but soon the shaking subsided and the ground began to change.

I was back in the roman camp beside myself. I looked ahead and saw Annabeth along with three others. She was staring at the dream I and I staring right back.

Then a girl who looked like the leader of the camp straightened. "Jason Grace, my former colleague…" she said turning to a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. "I welcome you home. And these, your friends-''

Her sentence was cut short as Annabeth surged forward and I rushed at the same time. Both of us threw our arms around each other and kissed. For a moment everything was still then I pulled away and looked at her, "Gods, I never thought-"

Faster than anyone could see Annabeth grabbed my wrist and flipped me over her shoulder. I slammed into the paving stones. Some Romans rushed forward but the girl who talked to Jason before stopped them.

Annabeth put her knee on his chest and said angrily, "If you ever leave me again, I swear to all gods-"

But I just laughed and replied, "Consider me warned."

I nearly broke down watching that dream, but it wasn't over yet. This time I was in a sort of Cavern. I and Annabeth were together, holding each other. The floor was disintegrating slowly but not fast enough that it was an immediate danger. Hazel and Nico were going for the ladder.

I gripped Annabeth's hand tighter. "It will be fine."

But it wasn't so. Just as the grappling lines shot from the ship, Annabeth gasped. She tried to go forward but her legs swept from under her and she fell on her face. There was something that was attached to her leg that was pulling her in. I lunged at her arm and managed to grab it but the momentum carried me along as well. There were cries from Hazel and Nico but it was all futile. She was falling and I was falling as well. I watched as both Annabeth and I fell in the fit. The pit was giving out a dark aura. The type that I first encountered when I was twelve. Nico reached the edge of the pit first and thrust his hand but he was too far away. I heard myself say, "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"

"But-"

"Promise me."

"I- I will."

Below a voice laughed in the darkness. And I watched as Annabeth and I fell in Tartarus.

"Nooooo!" I woke up with a jerk and a loud scream. I was panting heavily. My body and face was covered in sweat, my hair were dripping wet with sweat and my eyes for some reason were dry. I got up form bed and open the flap of tent a little. It looked like it was midnight. I was worried that the Hunters might have heard me but they would asleep so it was unlikely that they heard me. I sighed in relief.

I didn't want them to think that I was screaming so loud because I had a dream, they would just use it as an excuse to kick me out. Not that I want to stay here any longer than I have to. But even if I didn't come here on my terms, I sure am leaving on my terms. Not to mention that Zeus would still be mad at me and try to kill me off. I need to do something about it later. But right now, I needed some peace and quiet so I put on me cloths and went off to the direction of the lake nearby. This dream shook me to the core. This is the first time I had a dream since I came here and I was getting used to peaceful nights without any nightmares. I was a little worried that it was just the start and that I may get these sort of dreams regularly form now on which I really wished wouldn't happen.

The second thing that disturbed me was what I saw in these dreams. By the way I looked in the dream I could safely assume that it was of after the Titan war. Were those dreams about the future? But Annabeth was in the dreams too, which isn't possible if it was the future. Maybe it was the future of what would have happened if she would have survived? The last part…. Was the one that really gave me creeps, I was quite sure that the pit that I saw myself fall into was Tartarus. Would that really have happened if Annabeth could have survived?

As I reached the lake, I had more questions in my mind than I had answer. I needed to find the answers to these questions fast or it would drive me crazy.

I sighed loudly. Questions can be kept for later but for now I jumped in the lake.

 **Well how it was, tell me by reviewing.**

 **Also I wanted to thank all you guys for reviewing in the previous chapter. And I will try to update a little faster? Maybe, but I will try. I don't why but as of recently nothing have been coming to my mind to write and I also didn't visit Fan fiction recently for some time.**

 **But well I am back.**

 **Sb….**


End file.
